From Amity Park to Jump City
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: When Danny's parent get a job offer that they can't refuse, Danny is forced to leave Amity Park, and his whole life, to live in Jump City. How will he adapt to living in a new city, especially as this city is ruled by the Teen Titans. Rated for Blood.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The night was growing old as Vlad sat back in his comfy mayor chair, feet up on the table watching the news report about his decision to install ghost sensors all around Amity Park, Mall and Nasty Burger. He smiled at the thought if Danny seeing this. He would be devastated, then he would be angry, then he would (obviously) go to Vlad for an explanation and a fight in which Vlad's office would be destroyed and Danny would eventually sucker punch him through a wall, before his personal ghost guard would try to capture Danny. Then Danny would throw some witty banter his way as he left, hell bent in destroying the alarms. Yep life as the mayor was good.

Vlad sat waiting, watching the local news and generally searching through the clutter in his desk. There were news reports and progress reports of all shapes and origins. Finally he gave up, reasoning that his secretary would pick up the slack in the morning. He began to wait, then wait and wait. Vlad was growing inpatient, Danny was normally here by now, and they would be trading insults. Why wasn't he here yet?

His question was answered by his secretary, who buzzed his phone and said:

"We have a boy here, Danny Fenton, who says he has an appointment with you."

'That's odd,' though Vlad 'Why would he come though the front door? How would he fight me without going ghost?' Vlad told the secretary to let him in, and the sixteen year old Danny stepped though the door, looking as calm, although a bit sad, as can be.

"Ah Daniel, my little badger, how are you doing? Have you seen my latest batch of improvements?" Vlad asked, hoping to provoke Danny into a fight. But Danny seemed a little distracted.

"What? No, I'm not here about that Vlad." Danny said, a little bit of annoyance in his tone "I just wanted you to know that, were moving." Vlad almost chocked on the water he was drinking.

"My dear boy, this can't be true. Your parents have been here all their lives, and there projects have been going strong with the generous grant Dalv Inc. gave them." Vlad said, still trying to get a rise out of Danny.

"No, it's true. They've gotten a job in city for some weird self defence company. Apparently they've seen what my parents build and think there's s big Market in that. Plus they've given my parents a free house, twice the grant and twice the pay that Dalv gave them." Danny said with a small smile, giving the first sign of positive emotion he had all day.

"Wait, Daniel, you can't do this. Whatever that stupid company is giving them, I'll give your parents triple!" Vlad said, realising that the love of his life was leaving him, as well as his, soon to be, apprentice.

"It's too late Vlad. We've rented out the house to a couple from New Jersey, we're all packed up and leaving tomorrow morning. Hell my parents are so serious about this, that they've dismantled the ghost portal. I just wanted to let you know. My parents would want you to see them off." Danny paused, contemplating telling Vlad a fake or a real time. "We leave at eight thirty tomorrow." Danny said, settling on the truth. With that, he left the same way he came in, letting Vlad think about what he had been told.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny searched everywhere for anything he might have missed. Any little personal item that he could have forgotten. He didn't want to leave without anything that could make him forget a memory about Amity Park. He had been thrown a going away party by Sam, who had gone the whole hog to try and make Danny remember her and Tucker. Dash had since been a little more lenient towards aggravating him, and Mr Lancer had given Danny almost no homework for his last week.

He had been treated differently and in some ways it was good, but it all lead to the same thing; that he wasn't likely going to see his friends again. Cursing as he went intangible and rummaged through the bottom of his floor boards, occasionally finding a wrapper of some sort, or an old paper on Biology or History. He was almost finished when he his hand hit something. He lifted up a small but important trinket; it was the sketch Sam had done of his DP logo when he 'hadn't known her'. He smiled as he compared the drawing to his jump suit; the only difference was that the colours were inverted. He let a small tear well in his eye before it hit the page he was holding.

The morning came all too quickly for Danny and before he knew it, it was eight thirty, the vans were loaded and people were saying their goodbyes. Vlad had made an appearance, although it was for a small time, while Jack was helping load the van. Obviously Sam and Tucker had come along too, but friends of the family such as the Mansons, the Foleys and even the Grays came to say good bye. Danny was overwhelmed by the amount of people his little family had influenced and helped. He knew that only three out of the many knew his secret, but all the same, he didn't know the amount of work that his parents did for the community.

He caught the eye of Sam, who was standing in the corner, and went to go see her. It was only half way when he realised that she seemed to be crying. He quickened his pace and when she saw him, her eyes widened and she began to wipe away the tears and the mascara running down her cheeks. Danny walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug, trying to make her feel better about him leaving.

"Shhh, Sam. Its fine, we're going to be in contact 24/7. It's not like we won't hear from each other again, right?" he said. She nodded into his shoulder and then lifted her head.

"But why does your parents need take this job?" she asked.

"Because designing and making anti ghost perfection gear is their specialty, plus were going there going to make lot of money off this new company." Danny replied

"Yeah, I guess. But why can't you stay here and your parents move? I've got enough room in my house. Why can't you live with us?" Sam said, her eyes becoming less red and blotchy.

"If only it was that simple Sam." Danny replied solemnly. Suddenly Danny's mother was shouting at him and Jazz to get in the RV. He felt a pang of intense sadness rush up to meet him, but walked and got into the RV anyway. He turned in his seat to see through the back window and get a good look at everyone before his family left. He follows Sam's figure until she was a speck in a crowd of people, slowly stitching away, then he couldn't see any of them at all.

"Jump City had better be worth it" he mumbled as he turned back in his seat.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Hey all, just a quick prologue to a crossover I was thinking of doing. I've done another Danny Phantom and Teen Titans cross over (My first ever story) but to be perfectly honest, the writing was rubbish and the plot wasn't too good. But anyway, this'll be nothing like my other story, and I'll be hopefully updating it more often than my other stories.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Jump City High – Three weeks later_

"Danny, I know you have already learnt this, but please, can you pay attention?" Mr Dashwood said, exasperated. Danny looked away from the window he was staring out to see an angry Maths Teacher staring at him, his eyes narrowed and his moustache bristling. He sighed and replied drearily

"Yes sir."

Jump City High was not the most exciting of places, especially now that Danny didn't have to run out of the class every day or two, to fight off some ghost. He didn't even have anything to learn. He had been put down a year due to his 'just below average' score, but now he had a lot more free time, he was acing tests left, right and center. It didn't help that he hadn't made any friends yet, which was perfectly fine with him.

If he had to describe the pupils of Jump City High, it would be; stuck up chavs **(1)**. Needless to say, he didn't fit in at all. It didn't help that within the first twenty minutes of arriving at the school, he had been branded. It seemed the new kid, no matter how they looked, was always researched by the popular people, aka those whose parents were in power. It had been found out who Danny was, where he used to live, anytime he was in a newspaper (which turned out to be a lot) and who his friends and family were. So Danny was forced to live through the next year, not learning anything, not fitting in and missing his friends. '_Not the best way to spend a year_' Danny thought bitterly.

The bell rang sympathetically as Mr Dashwood was about to announce the detentions for tonight, and Danny managed to slip away to his final period, which was Biology. He weaved his way through the long lines of students hanging about trying to not get too their classes, but unfortunately was cornered by Harold.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, freak?" He asked as went to block his path. Danny just rolled his eyes and tried to side step him, but it seemed that Harold was in a bad mood and blocked my path with a sneer.

"Do you mind?" Danny asked him. He may have been a year younger than Danny but compared to him, he was a full foot taller than him and well built.

"No, no I don't mind." He replied the only thing moving was his grin, which was getting bigger. Danny tried not to sigh, his temper beginning to rise. If that was one thing he hoped would change, it was that he wouldn't be bullied. It turned out to be a false hope.

"What do you want Harold?" Danny said lazily.

"I don't like you're tone, freak. Now ask me again. Nicely." Harold was beginning to attract a crowd of people, mostly his crew coming out from different classes, but some hoping for some kind of fight. Danny's temper was really starting to get high, in spite, he replied with sarcasm in his voice;

"What would you like, Mr Harold sir?" Harold's grin grew even bigger; he obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Now that's more like it freak. I want you to do my home work for me. The last nerd who was told to do it for me ended up moving, so now you're taking his place."

"No." Danny replied.

In a second, Harold's hand flew towards Danny's shoulder and pushed him into the lockers. Danny had to fight the instinct to react and dodge the sloppy move. His shoulder connected with the cold steel and a small jolt of pain erupted. Danny faked a wince and looked hurt, while Harold leaned in towards in, his cronies cheering him on and leering at Danny.

"Now freak, that isn't the right answer. You do what I want, or I'll make your life a living hell here. Do you understand?" Harold said as he gripped his shoulder tightly. Danny was now seriously annoyed. This guy had been on his case for a while now, and now he was saying that he would make _his_ life 'hell'? Danny did the only thing he could think of, he quickly raised his knee and let it connect with Harold's groin. Harold's face contorted in pain, and he took a disorientated swing at Danny which he dodged easily. Before Harold could try for another punch, Danny turned and began to walk the other way, the crowd parting to let him through. Harold, in no condition to move, shouted after Danny

"Where the hell do you think you're going freak?"

"To class" he replied as he entered his Biology room.

.~.~.~.~.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the teacher taught Danny's class a little about biological enzymes, but as it was the last lesson on a Friday, she didn't expect much from them. The 'almost fight' Danny had with Harold was popular topic for a while, but it was quickly over shadowed by the latest break up rumours spreading around. Danny was sat down, slouched, the text book propped up in front of me while doodling on my blank piece of paper.

Danny was no artist, but his doodles weren't really art. They were words in jazzy fonts or simple pictures drawn out of certain patterns. He had tried to draw nice pictures, but it seemed that the pencil refused to go where he wanted it to, and compared to the picture he had in his mind's eye, it was like a child had done it. In Casper High, Danny had much preferred to sculpt clay than draw or paint. Most of the art came from Sam, though, who had always 'helped' him with some art homework.

Thinking about Sam had struck a bit of sadness in Danny. He had last spoke to her about a week ago, the internet had gone down since then when a new invention fried all the electronic in the house. Luckily the big starting bonus that Danny's parent had received covered the broken electronic and they had brought all new stuff with them. Unluckily, that meant that anything electrical running under the house had been fired too. So Danny had to wait another week while the people who supplied the internet came and replaced the burnt out wires.

Both Sam and Tucker seemed sad that Danny had gone, but kept reminding that they were going to see him over the summer _"Even if I need to sneak out and hitchhike!"_ as Sam had said last time they were talking to each other on a private chat room. Tucker had since managed to get Valerie to go out on a date with him, and he managed to score a second as well, to the shock of both Sam and Danny. They had managed to subdue any of the small time ghosts that got through any of the natural ghost portals with the help of a few ghost thermos's and ecto-guns Danny's parents had given them. They always managed to throw out the ghosts before they escaped or the ghost portals closed, but they hadn't met any of their usual enemies.

Vlad had resigned as mayor the day after Danny and his family had left, Sam told Danny the first time they contacted each other, he said that he was no longer needed after the ghosts had disappeared and that due to his work, he had silenced Inviso-bill. "_More like he didn't have you to annoy and he was bored with the paper work_" Sam had commented with a snort.

Danny's thought were stopped when a loud ringing sound erupted from one of the bells. Danny quickly looked at his watch and saw that the lesson wasn't done for another twenty minutes. Confused, he turned to the person next to him who was a spiky blond haired boy, who had collected his stuff and looked like he was going to jog to the door.

"What's happening?" He asked the boy

"Titans warning. There's a Super Villain coming this way, so we're going to the bunkers." He explained.

'_What the hell?' _Danny thought to himself as he was herded outside the school across the field into what seemed to be some kind of underground bunker, barley rising eight foot of the ground it seemed that there were steps going inside, revealing a big gymnasium with various tables and seats, almost like a lunch room for an army. '_No way I'm staying in there for long,_' he said as he was forced into the bunker with the rest of his year. Everybody, it seemed, looked around and found their friends, and simply sat at the tables chatting, almost like this was routine, like a fire drill.

Danny looked around nervously; he had never been a fan of tight places where he couldn't use his ghost powers. After the names had been called out and everyone had been marked here, Danny asked to go the bathroom. He went in a cubical and closed the door, and then turned ghost. He quickly turned into his alternative form of Danny Phantom and flew, intangible, through the ground and to where the commotion he quickly heard was coming from.

He recognised the Titans immediately, even though he had only seen them in various photos and news reports. They were battling a small army of robots just outside the school, each one taking them out in their own way. He saw Robin, the leader, in his trademark traffic light outfit using his bow-staff to knock any of the advancing robots down, Starfire with her usual tanned complexion and firing various green beams of light from her hands and eyes, Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form, raining green hell from the skies, Cyborg with his blue mechanized body, using a makeshift club to knock down the various number of robots they were attacking, and finally Raven who was levitating in the air using one of the school's basket ball hoops as a kind of golf club.

He watched this all, invisible, from just above the bunker. The Titans were doing well, but then the tides turned when Danny heard something. A giant man, possibly over ten foot high and made of solid rock appeared in the distance, travelling at a suicidal rate straight towards the Titans. The Titans though, were oblivious to this fact as they had their hands full with taking out the mechanical army that was battling them.

Danny, in a split second decision, flew and sped up to meet the hunk of concrete before it hit ran through and squashed the Titans. Charging up a ball of ice, he threw it at the monster's feet and watched them freeze over, the ice making its way up to his knees in seconds, and causing the rock man to fall over. The ice shattered with the amount of weight on top of it and the monster came crashing down to the ground. Danny grinned triumphantly as the monster looked defeated. _'I still got it' _Danny thought to himself

But his victory was short lived after a low and loud roar came from the monster as it raised itself up off the floor and looked at Danny. It ran towards Danny and managed to him his square in the chest, knocking him into the nearby office blocks. Pain exploded as he was thrust at the concrete and took most of the force in his back. Badly hurt, he felt his back and touched a gooey substance which he brought to his eyes and saw was his blood. Danny shook himself off, now very angry, and threw blasts of ecto-energy at the monster, while also thinking of stopping the creature. Normally he would weaken an enemy until he could trap it in the Fenton Thermos, but this enemy not being a ghost, he would have to think of someway of knocking the monster out.

The blasts only distracting and annoying the monster, he gave a mighty roar and knocked Danny out of the sky. Danny's eyes widened and he quickly went intangible before he hit anything. He passed through a few office blocks before he was able to stable himself, and flew back at the creature was. His surprise followed as the creature was steadily making his way to the bunker, obviously wanting to take it out, and everyone inside it. Danny growled in anger, and looked around for anything he could use to stop the monster; his ecto bolts obviously doing nothing to stop it.

'_You have to be kidding me' _Danny thought to himself as he what would defiantly stop the monster, but would be on his most wanted list of weapons. The phrase 'desperate times come for desperate measures' came to Danny's mind as he picked up the toy BB gun. He powered the gun using some of his ecto energy and fired one of the BB bullets. The glowing green bullet found its mark and hit the monster square in the back which seemed to crack one of the huge stones.

The monster roared in pain as the cracked healed itself over when he moved. It turned around and looked at Danny, its red eyes turning to slits. It threw his arms up in anger and roared a cry larger than any he had before, and ran at Danny again, arm poised to punch him. Danny fired again, aiming at the eye but it landed at his shoulder, the force of the bullet knocking the monsters punch of course, causing it to go past Danny and into a nearby wall, his fist and arm getting stuck in the rubble.

"How am I going to take this guy out?" Danny said to himself.

"Hey, block head, remember us?" Danny heard someone call at the monster. He turned to see the Titans standing in the middle of a miniature scrap yard, all covered in cuts and bruises, but ready to take on another hundred. Danny inwardly smiled as he heard the battle cry of Robin and watched as they all sprang into action against the now free monster. Danny shook himself and joined in the fight, but it seemed that he didn't need to.

Danny simply watched as the Titans quickly disabled and then dispatched the monster that they had called 'Cinderblock'. Within thirty seconds flat they had managed to blast him into unconsciousness with impressive teamwork. Finally when they were sure he was out, they all turned to Danny.

"Friend, you're bleeding!" Starfire said worried as she noticed the now small trickle of blood on Danny's back. Danny blinked as he was pulled towards Raven with incredible force.

"Wait, wait, its fine Starfire, its fine." Danny protested as he was turned around by Starfire to be healed. Raven simply raised an eyebrow under her hood commented in monotone

"We don't even know this person's name, Star."

"Should it matter? This person it injured and we should help, should we not?" Starfire said confused and unnecessarily. Danny managed to wrestle out of Starfire's grip and managed to calm her down.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Beast Boy asked

"Dude, its public knowledge. And anyway Starfire, my back will be fine. It's only a graze" Danny said lying. It was a little worse than a simple graze, but it would be fine in a day or two, and the blood had already begun to clot.

"So, what is your name then?" Asked Robin. He knew the boy had good intentions, he had pretty much beaten Cinderblock by himself, but he was still suspicious why this kid would just appear out of thin air in his town and he didn't know a thing about him.

"The name is Phantom. I moved here a little while ago, and saw you guys fighting today. I was just going to leave you to it, but then I was Cinderblock waiting to ambush you and decided to help out. That a problem?" Danny asked, knowing exactly why he was asking. Having a sister as a Psychologist wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Well thanks for the help Phantom. Oh, and here, if there's anything you spot that's out of the ordinary, just contact us." Robin said with a forced smile, handing Danny a simple Titans communication device. He still didn't trust Danny, and this would make it a lot easy to track his movements.

Danny simply nodded in thanks and out of the corner of his eye saw the school coming out of the bunker. He said a quick thanks then turned invisible, causing Beast Boy and Starfire to gasp in surprise. He quickly flew and turned back into his human self, while joining the rest of his class while thinking _"How am I going to fight super villains now when I can't even defend myself. I need some kind of weapon, but what?"_

.~.~.~.~.

**AN:**

**For those who don't know, chavs are defined as: '**_**a stereotypical arrogant teenage yob who wears townie clothes, especially baseball caps, tracksuit trousers and hoodies, and behaves like a lout. Origin: from 'charver', meaning 'an unruly, disobedient youth with very poor taste and dress sense, but no job' **_**By . I live one of the top 10 Chav towns of all time :(**

**So that's the first chapter, and Danny meets the Teen Titans! Sorry this wasn't out sooner, revision sucks, and so do exams, but they should both be over in two weeks, so look forward to a new chapter around then or maybe earlier.**

**Oh and also, can someone think of some kind of weapon for Danny to use in this story, It could be a fire arm or a simple club, just something that would fit Danny's fighting style and would be easy to carry around. I would think of one myself, but I've got so much to do at the moment. **

**All entries will get a free cookie. :) **

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Three weeks and two days after moving_

'_This just didn't make sense!' _Robin thought to himself as he looked over the new information he had received. He was in his darkly lit bedroom, researching Phantom, or Danny Phantom, as he was called. Finding out information about the super hero was easy, but realising what he actually was, was another story all together. There had been reports of him saving the town that he 'haunted' again and again from all sorts of ghosts, where as there were other news stories from the same source about him robbing banks and hi-tech labs.

He had called Raven and Cyborg in for their opinions on him, but all they could come up with was some information Raven knew; that ghosts were malevolent spirits, shells of people with violent deaths, and that they all had a single drive which made them do and act certain ways. When Robin has shown her the difference in the news stories, Raven had been confused.

"Malevolent spirits are only supposed to have a single drive. We know he's a ghost as we saw ectoplasm bleeding from him instead of blood. But this Danny Phantom must have had a seriously strange death to cause such a difference in personalities" Raven commented.

"Wait, but what is ectoplasm?" Robin said, obviously confused

"All ghosts and other worldly spirits are made of it; it's an energy form which is their life force. It also acts like blood, being lost when they get wounded, but after a while it starts to regenerate, taking in ectoplasm from their natural dimension."

"Wait so you're saying there are more dimensions than the one we're in now?" Cyborg commented. Raven nodded trying not to roll her eyes at him.

"Cyborg, have you still got footage of Phantom? I want to quickly check his wound." Robin said, Cyborg looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow before hooking himself up to Robin's computer and downloading the video. It began to play back until Robin said to stop at an image of Danny's back.

"Zoom in to his wound; I think there's something up with our friend." Cyborg did as told and was shocked to see that his body was leaking both ectoplasm and a small amount of blood. He then fast forwarded the video to see that Phantoms wound had clotted and was steadily healing itself by the time he left them.

"What? Phantom has blood _and_ ectoplasm in his veins?" Cyborg said

"It seems so. Raven, could you follow up some theories about a half ghost half person hybrid? I've got a lead to follow." Robin said as he looked at the other tab he had open. It marked a simple marker on a map and that map read 'Jump City High'

.~.~.~.~.

Danny woke in his new room with a yawn. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only twenty minutes past seven. He lazily looked around his room, taking the sight of the many clothes and other pieces of junk that were randomly thrown across the floor. He picked up a new pair of jeans and a new black top before heading towards the shower. He had been forced by both his parents and his sister to change from his usual outfit of white and red tops with a pair of old jeans to a new set of day to day clothes. He had been dragged to the local mall and made to hunt down different styles of clothes with his sister, but the only thing they agreed on in the end was a simple black top and a pair of faded dark blue jeans.

After Danny had finished his shower, he got changed and made his way down stairs. The kitchen was a mess, as usual. His parents had obviously been working late last night as there was a simple note from his sister saying where the edible cereal was. His parents, although tied down with their large work load, still had time to misplace ectoplasm extract and place it in the cupboards and freezer from time to time. More than once he had been forced to save Jazz from the wrath of a food product that had been trying to eat her.

Danny's parents were ecstatic about getting paid to create ghost protection gadgets, and were constantly having late nights creating and planning about their newest experiment. Their latest invention, called the Fenton Leach, would latch onto a ghost and suck its powers dry when it attacked someone. Needless to say, Danny had to quickly reconfigure the prototype so it wouldn't attack him. At one point Danny didn't get to see them for three whole days while they were trying to create a ghost gadget that ran off a mix of ectoplasm and radiation. The house had been in lock down for one of the three days when a minor spill of something caused them to panic. Luckily it was just a tube of ectoplasm and not the liquefied radioactive isotope sitting next to it. He and Jazz had to stay in a Hotel for the night because of it.

His parents had also gotten planning permission to dig under the house and build another Lab, only this time with twice as much funding, it was more like a bunker than a basement lab. Built with stainless titanium walls with a foot of lead lining the outside, it must have cost them over a hundred thousand dollars to build, but to them it was worth it. Within the first week of it being built they had already upgraded and remade most of the weaponry they owned. After that they had gone on to the stuff that they hadn't had enough funding for while they were in Amity Park.

The Guys in White had taken a special interest in these protective gadgets and sent blue-prints and ideas to Danny's parents to build prototypes of them. Most of them were just over the top and unbuildable, like a bazooka that shot twenty different types of ecto-fire, one of which would disintegrate a ghost on contact, but occasionally his parents had been able to heavily modify the idea to actually be practical rather than a weapon of mass destruction.

Danny looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was ten minutes till school started. Danny gathered all his books and turned into Phantom. He turned intangible and flew out of the house and over to the school. He passed over the many houses and shops of Jump City taking in the view, spotting a nice pizza place on Third Street that he would have to remember. He flew past the Titans Tower and vaguely saw Raven meditating. She opened an eye as she felt his presence and saw him flying tangible past her. He gave her a quick wave before flying off again, causing her to almost fall out of the sky where she was floating. He chuckled and flew over to the school.

Around a block before he reached the school, he landed in an alleyway and turned back into Fenton again. He walked out of the alley, not looking where he was going. The sun in his eyes, he didn't notice the person who was in front of him when he walked out into the street. He knocked into the person and caused the girl, as he noticed, to trip and fall. His reactions saving her from a nasty knock to the head, he grabbed her arms and stopped her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, crap! Sorry!" Danny began to say to the girl as he pulled her up. His eye sight not blinded by the sun, he managed to get a proper look at the girl; she was around his height, wearing a black and purple top with a red graffiti like skull on it, her hair was a brilliant shade of pink and a pair of black jeans. His subconscious immediately thought of Sam, and he was almost about to call out her name, but his mind stepped in at the last moment.

"It's ok, I didn't see you either." Said the girl. She held out her hand and Danny shook it "The name is Penny. I'm actually new in Jump."

"Mines Danny, so are you heading to Jump High then?" Danny asked as they began to walk to the school in question

"Yeah, unfortunately, I hear the school is a drag." Penny said her voice filled with disappointment.

"Well the people there are... judgemental to say the least." Said Danny, his hand finding the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter much, I've had a history of people talking about me about my appearance." She said, not phased. "Look, I've got to register at the front office, so I'll try and catch you up later. See you." Penny said as they came to the front gates. Danny just waved and let her go, but did notice the attention her hair was getting.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny sat bored in his History class, his teacher going on about impacts of the cold war on society while his classmates went on and on about the massive rave they had over the weekend. Normally he wouldn't have listened to them, but apparently the Teen Titans had been there until one of them got lifted up by some kind of alien spaceship. The guy talking was trying to tell the story of how he managed to get Starfire's number of her, and showed them a slip of paper with a number and a lipstick kiss on it. Danny was about to interrupt, but something caught his eye. That something then knocked on the door and waited till she was allowed in.

"Come in." The teacher called. Penny opened the door and handed the teacher a note from the front office, similar to the one Danny had to give to his physics teacher not long ago. He simply nodded, handed her a small exercise book and got back to teaching. Almost all chatter began to switch to the topic of the new girl as she walked down an aisle and sat next to Danny.

She smiled at him and said "Fancy meeting you here." He just gave her a surprised look and smiled back.

"I thought you were my age?" She just laughed and jotted down something on the board before saying

"I am, well kinda. I was born just after the school year started, so I'm one of the oldest here."

"Ah. Well what brings you to Jump City anyway?" Danny asked, curious

"My dad, he works at this big ghost protection factory, I think he's the administrator, and he had to move here because they had just opened up a new branch."

"You mean Wilson Industries?" Penny nodded "No way! My parents got a job offer and moved here because of it a few weeks ago."

"That's uncanny! But do you believe in all the Ghost stuff?" She asked when she had finished writing down in her exercise book.

"Ha-ha, well my parents are big-" He was about to finish, but he felt something vibrate in his pocket. His eyes widened slightly as he realised that it was his Titans communicator. Luckily, he was spared asking to go to the bathroom by the bell, which rang and signalled the end of the first period. He gave Penny a quick good bye and ran to the nearest toilet. He quickly turned intangible and transformed. He opened up his communicator and saw Robin staring down at him.

"We need you here. Now." Was all he said before he cut off the connection. Confused Danny flew through the roof and flew over to the Titans Tower. When he arrived at the huge T in the bay, he turned tangible and knocked at the huge steel door. A sensor popped out of a hole and scanned Danny up and down before saying in a mechanical voice

"_NO LIFE SOURCE DETECTED. YELLOW ALERT INITIATED. CALLING CYBORG._" Then, a screen holding Cyborgs head appeared and waved at Danny.

"Danny! I didn't realise you couldn't be scanned, hold on. I'll let you in. We've got something for ya." Confused, Danny walked through the open door, and made his way up the elevator. The walls were all made of the similar steel that made up the outside of the tower. There was no elevator music and within ten seconds, the doors opened to what seemed to be a living room and dining room combined. He saw the rest of the Titans waiting for him, all with similar faces of curiosity. He glided over to them, and simply asked

"So, why did you want me?" Robin raised an eyebrow and nodded to the sofa. Danny looked over and saw that sitting on it was a plain blue box with a symbol printed on it. He looked up at Robin, a look of almost alarm on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in seriousness

"That's the thing, it just appeared here. None of us have touched it; it just appeared on the sofa like that. Raven has been looking up to see if the symbol is a curse or anything, but she hasn't found anything yet."

"Then how did you know it was for me?"

"It came with a note, saying that it was meant for you." Robin showed him the note which was written in the swirly writing he knew. He had seen it when he was in the middle of an exam, and time suddenly stopped for him. He lifted the box up and shook it slightly; something rattled in it, but didn't make any more sounds. He opened the top to see a single pair of gloves, a note and a Fenton Thermos. Confused he picked up the gloves and surveyed them. They were just a simple set of fingerless gloves, purple in colour and a bit frayed at the end. '_Why would Clockwork want me to have this?' _He thought to himself.

"Dude, put them on!" Beast Boy said breaking the silence, hoping for something cool to happen.

Danny complied and slipped on the gloves. Nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly the gloves grew, eerily slithering around his arms until they reached halfway before stopping. It seemed to melt and glide over his arms, the cotton becoming a hard black material. Where a small pair of gloves were sitting were now a set of pitch black set of metallic gauntlets. He felt a small pull on his back and heard Starfire gasp. Danny's eyebrows furrowed and he reached to his back and pulled from it some kind of battle Axe.

Danny's eyes widened as he looked at the beast of a weapon he now held. It was a dual curved bladed battle axe that seemed to be made from steel, but was weightless in Danny's hands. The handle was made from a simple black material that matched the gauntlets, but had a pattern of jagged icicles snaking from base to blade. He looked up at the Titans who had similar looks of surprise on their faces.

"Now that is a good present." Robin commented impressed. Danny took the gloves off and felt the weight from his back disappear. He felt his back again and saw that the Axe had gone and his gauntlets had turned into the dark purple pair of cotton gloves.

He picked up the note and read it allowed

"_Phantom, I thought these would come in handy. I also got you something to practice with." _The note was signed with the symbol in the front. Danny put the note in the box and picked up the thermos and let the latch go. A stream of familiar blue light escaped from it and caused the Titans to gasp.

"Wooooo! Beware, for I am the Box Ghost! I am ruler of all things cubical and covered in bubble wrap!" The Ghost called looking at the socked faces of the Titans. Danny smiled devilishly, and while the Titans were recovering from seeing their first ghost, Danny slipped on his pair of new gloves. He picked up his Axe and said

"Box Ghost, look who's here to play."

"Who dares talk to the mighty Box-" The Box Ghost started as he turned towards Danny. When he saw Danny holding the Axe, he visibly paled.

"Farewell puny humans! For I am the Box Ghost!" He said, trying to get away from Danny.

"Not so fast Boxy." Danny called as the ghost flew through the walls and out towards the bay. Danny followed in pursuit and swung at the box ghost. The ghost dodged and began to pick up random boxes and other random material from everywhere he could find which smashed the Titans windows and caused nearby offices and shops to explode with panic. He threw them at Danny hoping to knock him off course, but it was a fruitless effort as Danny quickly caught up with him and swung the Axe again. The ghost, now realising that he was quickly going to be slain, tried to dodge while intangible, but wasn't quick enough. The Axe hit him anyway, and left a deep and nasty cut along his arm.

"No one can harm the Box Ghost!"

"Shut it. Get in the thermos." Danny said as he opened the device and sucked the ghost in. He quickly flew back to the Titans Tower to a shocked team. Robin was the first to recover and asked the question on all the Titans minds

"What was that all about?" Danny looked sheepish and replied

"It's a long story..."

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: I looked at my email the first day after I posted the first chapter. I almost couldn't believe the sheer amount of notifications about reviews, subscriptions and other wonderful things. Thanks for all the support and I promise to make sure I regularly update. 30 reviews and it's only the second chapter? You guys have made my month, you really have!**

**So it seems like Danny got a new weapon and a new friend. Now before you accuse me of writing in an OC or a Mary Sue, or whatever you want to call Penny, trust me when I say that she isn't any of these, but you'll find out more about her later. **

**Oh, and just to let you know, I looked through all the reviews about weapon suggestions and made my final decision about it, and it was a battle axe, and a pair of gauntlets. I give credit to my awesome reviews for all the ideas and constant reminders about choosing wisely. So as promised, here are the (virtual) cookies! *Pulls out DP and TT cookies for every reviewer/subscriber/favourite***

**Oh, and just to let you know, I'll try to update once a week on a Saturday, or as soon as possible unless stated otherwise.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Later that day_

Danny stood in the hallway, looking through a glass window to a class room. There were five people sitting next to each other, each one looking at the teacher with an air of boredom. Danny knocked at the door and the teacher gestured for him to come in. Danny walked into the class room and sat down.

"Welcome to detention, Mr...?"

"Fenton." Danny stated

"Ah yes, here you are. All we need to do now is wait for Ms. Caroline and the usual Mr. Lupo to join us." She said with an enthusiastic voice. Danny just sunk lower in his chair and waited for the teacher to finish her instructions. She set down a single piece of lined paper on each of the six desks and told the students that they could go if we wrote down what we had done wrong and why we did it enough times to fill both sides of two pages.

The teacher than went left the class room, muttering happily to herself. But before she could reach the door, she stood face to face with a student whose face was red from running to the detention room. I stared blankly at Penny, who apologized about being late and then signed her name on the detention register. The teacher just gave her a big smile and told her what to do.

Penny sat down next to Danny and explained

"Sorry Danny, can't talk now, I've got get home as soon as possible before my parents realise I've got a detention."She explained as she sat down next to him, her eyes and concentration immediately on the piece of paper. Danny looked at her for a second before he began to write as well. He fought hard to not write _"I skipped out on a lesson because I was summoned by Robin of the Teen Titans because they he a gift for me from the master of time." _But instead wrote _"I skipped out on a lesson because I hadn't done my homework."_

'A lame excuse, I know, but it's not like they won't believe me.' Danny thought

Danny wrote down quickly and quietly, also trying to get out as quick as possible, but just then he looked up to see the classroom door opened a second time and out stepped Harold, looking smug. He caught his eye on Penny who was writing just as fast as Danny. He quickly signed his name on the detention register and sat down next to her. He loomed over her his breath easily sensed at the close proximity

"Hey hot stuff, did you fall from heaven because you look like an angel." He said. Danny clenched the pen he was holding to almost its breaking point, trying not to listen. Penny turned her head to the voice and her eyes widened at the closeness of his face.

"Wow, you seriously need a breath mint." She said, obviously not fazed by the horrible pick up line he had just uttered. She reached into her bag and pulled out a stick of gum which she offered to him. He looked at shocked, realizing that his charm and manly attitude hadn't made the girl before him swoon. Penny shrugged when he didn't take it and popped it into her own mouth before starting to write again.

"Come on babe, you know we were meant to be together. It was written in the stars." By this point Danny had stopped writing and was finding it hard to not hit Harold. Penny, on the other point, nearly choked on the gum she laughed so much.

"You do realize that I wouldn't even consider touching you with a barge pole, even if you were the last thing on earth?" She said exasperated. Harold grew enraged, and was just about to give his retort when the teacher came back in.

"Ah, you did decide to join us then Mr. Lupo? Good." The teacher said looking up from the register to where Harold was sitting. Harold just scowled at her and got up from his seat to get a piece of paper. Danny had almost written one side and was about to start another when something caught his eye. He looked out the window and on top of one the buildings outside was a person. He couldn't have been more than sixteen and had spiked up hair. He held a pair of binoculars which was pointed at him. The person quickly packed away the binoculars and the laptop and exited from the roof top, jumping down behind the building.

Danny stared for a second, figuring out who that was and hoping against hope that it wasn't who he expected to be. His attention was quickly diverted back to the task at hand by the teacher. Danny quickly readjusted himself and began writing again, though his writing speed going slower due to the worrying thoughts going through his mind.

.~.~.~.~.

Robin looked down at the school through a set of binoculars; he then looked down at the laptop he had brought down with him. He first looked at the map which was displaying the location of the super person Phantom, and then at the picture he had taken from their fight with Cinderblock. Finally back through the pair of binoculars. All the information that these three things showed pointed to one of two things. Either Danny Fenton was Danny Phantoms twin brother, who had died at birth, and Danny Phantom was over showing Danny Fenton when it suited him, or Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one of the same. Robin thought that the latter was most likely true

Something vibrating in his pocket told Robin that one of his team mates wanted to talk to him. He quickly answered Raven looking down at him looking to reporting on her assignment.

"Have you got any information for me Raven?" Robin asked his concentration fully on the half demon.

"I've been looking through a few of my books, and I may have found something. It seems that a long time ago, there was an artificial portal into a different dimension simply named the 'Ghost Zone'. It was opened by a monk in the sixteenth century, it was recorded in his journal that he had called the spirits to help him seek enlightenment. In doing so he let out the spirits of the damned, who killed him when they escaped.

"But what is interesting, is that before he died, he got his son to try and venture to the other side for him to help him seek out his goal. The thing is, the scripture says that the monk accidently opened the portal on top of his son and soon after the boy died of an illness but the way the monk describes what happened to the son when he opened the portal onto him is most interesting. It reads: '_My boy writhed in agony when the land of sprits landed on top of him. His arms made harsh popping sounds as every bone in his body broke. He cried out, but that was suddenly stopped by the tiredness that engulfed him. He started to spasm and move as his skin seemed to change colour. Once was it a harsh brown, but now it was as pale as the sky. His once black hair turned a shade of deathly white and when he awoke from his pain, his brown eyes now a blood red. He looked half dead, almost like a ghost.'"_

Robin nodded as he took the information in. Again he looked at Danny through the window and saw that he had stopped writing and seemed to be clenching his fists. A boy sat on the other side of the girl Danny was next to, and it seemed like the boy had been trying to talk to the girl, which she took no notice of him. He turned back to Raven who had been waiting for him.

"Also I've been looking up some articles on Phantom. It seemed that not before his very appearance, two ghost hunters had been experimenting with getting through to the Ghost Zone, and had managed to succeed, but not without their son getting hurt." Robins eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"What do you mean?" He asked

"It seems that the son had been helping his parents when they were building the gateway into the Ghost Zone, but he got hurt when he activated it while he was inside it. Incidentally, it was almost a week later that the first sighting of Danny Phantom was recorded. The ghosts, along with Phantom, stopped appearing when the ghost hunters and their family moved here three weeks ago. It seems this isn't a coincidence." Robin nodded at Ravens information and filled her in with what he had learned.

"Well it seems that the locator in the communicator I gave Phantom is emitting from Jump City High at this moment, and Danny Fenton is sitting exactly where the locator is originating from." Robin explained. Raven just gave a nod in agreement and she ended the connection. Robin looked through his binoculars and saw Danny turn his head towards him. Their eyes made contact and Danny's viably widened. Robin simply stood up from where he lay, packed up his things, turned around and jumped off the building and onto his waiting R-cycle, thinking that it didn't matter if Danny saw him, he would be confronted about it soon enough.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny finished his detention ten minutes after he saw the spiky haired boy, and was beginning to make his way home. Wanting to concentrate on what he had seen, he decided to walk and only risk walking into a poll instead of flying and then hit an office building. He walked the route he had memorised within the three weeks and thought about the situation he had been thrust into. 'Why didn't I just leave the Titans alone? I knew I would be noticed, but I just had to go and stick my nose into it. Now my secrets going to get out, I'll be hated by my parents, everyone will call me a freak at school. Oh well, at least I can let Harold have it if he starts on me again,' Danny thought 'Maybe I should just go over to the Titans tonight and beg for them not to let my secret out. Maybe...'

Danny's train of thought was knocked off course as he suddenly felt a blue wisp of air leave his mouth. Alert, he noticed that he was near an alleyway. He ducked inside it and began to look around. He couldn't see anyone, so he transformed and let the two rings turn him into Phantom. He flew up, looking around for the ghost, but he couldn't see anyone. He pulled his axe from his back and began to fight.

_WHACK_

Danny was thrown through the air as some kind of explosive collided with his back. He dodged out the way of an incoming building and steadied himself. He turned intangible and scanned the area again. He was only slightly hurt, only a bruise would show us the next morning.

"Aww, the little whelp not see me coming did he? Looks like your loosing you touch Phantom." A voice called. Danny's eyes narrowed and he turned round to see Skulker with one shoulder open loaded with a missile. He fired again, but Danny dodged out the way. It seemed Skulker wanted him to do this as while Danny was dodging, he flew at him and tackled him into a brick wall. A gasp of pain came from Danny's mouth as he hit the wall. He began to fall, but then quickly caught himself and flew at Skulker, his axe ready to swing.

Skulker dodged Danny's first swing, but not the second. Danny managed to get a swing in that narrowly missed Skulkers helmet, but still cut off one of his rocket launchers. Danny slashed at Skulker again, but Skulker weaved to the right, and gripped Danny's leg. He pulled and made Danny lose his balance. Following up, he grasped Danny's axe and pulled it away from him, throwing it to the ground below, out of Danny's reach.

"Now, how would you like to die? Electrocution or explosion?" Skulker said his face inches from Danny's. Danny felt a familiar weight on his back, and his eyes glinted in realisation. Suddenly he kicked off with his free foot and pulled his axe from his back. Skulker looked in surprise, then back at the ground where the axe should have been. Danny seeing the momentary confusion flew at Skulker at break neck speed and swung his axe again. The ghost not having the time to dodge, he was cut into two. Another slash and his mechanical head came off his shoulders.

Danny looked and saw that the little green ghost that had been populating the machine climb out of the head and began to attack Danny, but with no weapons and no force behind the punches, it was useless. The ghost sighed and simply said;

"Well, aren't you going to wisp out that magical thermos of yours and put me back in the Ghost Zone?" Danny simply looked at him blankly and then realised what he was talking about.

"Oh, crap. I don't have it. I didn't expect that there would be any ghosts today." Danny couldn't believe what he was doing. He was talking to someone who wanted to murder him like he was teacher that was demanding why his homework was late.

"Ah, ok. Well then I guess I have no choice but to use your axe then. "

"What about my axe?" Danny asked. Skulker just looked at him, confused

"Wait, you don't know what you have there?" Danny shook his head "Those gauntlets there are the gauntlets of a thousand forms. It was forged for the Fright Knight himself, but it was stolen by a thief before he could use it. What it does is it takes the wearers fight style into account and then changes into a weapon accordingly, which for you is an axe. But what it also does is when it is out of its natural dimension, any severely weakened ghost it finds, it sends them back to their lair back in the Ghost Zone, but it still hurts the ghost when you send them back. Now would you please send _me _back? I want to start to make a new suit that can combat this axe of yours." Danny was about to strike, when a thought occurred to him.

"Why were you so surprise to see that the axe had come back to me after you threw it away?" Danny asked

"Simple, I do not know everything the gauntlets can do, just what's passed around the Ghost Zone." And with that, Danny nodded and swung the axe. It passed through the ghost, and with it exited him, he wasn't there anymore. Shrugging, Danny saw that the fight had brought him nearer to the home than his school, so he thought it was best to walk the rest of the way. He set down in an alley, and transformed back. He turned back to Fenton and began to walk home, but before he could take a step, he heard a gasp.

He turned around to see that Penny was standing on the other side of the alley, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. 'Not checking to see if the alley was clear. Rookie mistake.' He thought to himself as he moved closer to Penny. He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to him.

"You... You're... What the hell?" Was all Penny could say before she turned and quickly ran away from Danny. Danny went to try to and explain, but when he turned the corner that she had gone around, she was gone. Sighing, he turned back and began to walk back to his house, realising that within two hours, his secret identity had been blown... Twice.

.~.~.~.~.

The man looked at the many screens in front of him. They were all of the many articles about a ghost, one Danny Phantom. One was about the bank robberies he had committed when he was under the control of Freak Show. Another one was about his many incidents with the town's former mayor, Vladimir Masters. The man was looking at the vague photos of this mysterious ghost. He had already known that the ghost was different from the rest of his species; he had personally seen him take down the ghost that had almost turned all the residents of Amity Park into mindless plant-zombies, and heard about his fight with his future self, the one that had entire destroyed the world, even Jump City.

This was the most interesting, and most important, fact that he had heard about the ghost, and was the main reason why he had researched the boy since his last apprentice had turned against him and almost defeated him. He had done extensive research and had found that this Ghost was tied to another, a mortal by the name of Danny Fenton. More and more researched yielded results that pointed to this fact, and Slade had lured Danny's family into a cushy job making weapons for his army, as it seemed that the ghosts were plaguing Amity Park were haunting this family, which meant that they had brought them to Jump.

Since the first sighting of Danny Phantom not too long ago, he had sent an agent to spy on this mortal, someone to befriend him and let him into his life. He had not expected his agent to come back and give him information this early. The agent in question made their way through the winding corridors of Slade's base and into his chamber.

"I take it you have news of the boy?" He asked

"Yes sir, he is as you had thought, a Halfa. He changed in front of me after a battle with one of his ghost enemies. It seems that he has acquired a weapon recently that he did not have when he occupied Amity Park." Slade simply nodded at this.

"Good work. I will inform your Headmistress about this. Now, go and find out as much about this boy and his relationship with the Teen Titans. I expect you to give me details in three days."

The agent nodded, turned around and exited for the apartment they rented out.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, I'm actually writing this on my new computer, which needs a wire to connect to the internet, which is why I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, it seems that both the Titans and Slade appear know Danny's secret, and he's getting nervous. What will happen next time, and who is this agent I wonder? Only time, and me actually updating, will tell. **

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L**

**(P.S. I love my new computer!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny's eyes shot wide open at the sound of his alarm clock. It was that dream again. He had been having it for the last two weeks, ever since Penny and the Titans had found out his secret. It started out him sleeping, and then suddenly he would be awoken by his dad knocking on the door. He would open it, then see his dad and either Robin or Penny standing next to him. He would try to fly away, but his powers wouldn't work. His dad would grab him and take him down to the laboratory, followed by some painful torture. He would scream for him to stop, scream in agony. Then, just as he would look up to find his dad, it would be an orange masked man with only one eye, staring down at him with a sadistic glee.

He sat up, his hair ruffled and bags under his eyes, and yawned popping a few of his joints. He had thought to himself that he would get more sleep, even if the ghosts had somehow gotten back into Amity. He had been wrong. Danny had been plagued by more and more ghosts every night, only being able to sleep no more than three hours a night. He thought it lucky that summer was just around the corner, only two weeks away, and that Sam and Tucker would come to Amity Park.

He groggily got up from his bed, and getting ready for school. A knock at the door caught his attention, and he listened as his mum opened it. Frowning, he got out of his bedroom and looked over the balcony and saw Penny sitting at the table, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, talking happily to his mum. Eyebrows raised, he walked down the stairs from the landing, and into the kitchen.

Penny hadn't spoken to him in the two weeks after he had accidently shown his Phantom self to her. He had tried to find out where she lived, just to talk to her privately, but the school wouldn't supply the address to him. She normally sat away from him in class, never speaking up and just taking notes. He would try to follow her home, or meet her up at the school gates, but she had always seemed to avoid him. But now she just came to his house completely out of the blue?

"Oh Danny! You never told me you had a friend interested in ectoplasmic studies!" Maddie said enthusiastically, her goggles glinting slightly in the light of the sun. Penny gently sipped her cup, smiling at his mum and looked over to Danny

"It's only a hobby, but I find it fascinating!" Penny said happily. Danny frowned at her. She hadn't told him that she liked ghosts. Thoughts of her catching him turning from Phantom to Fenton flooded his mind, and his frown deepened. Did she only like him because of his powers, because he's a hafa?

"Oh, then I must show you what we've been working on. It's a ghost detector that matches onto the molecular infrastructure of the ghost and uses a GPS that tracks it anywhere in the known world! It's a prototype for work, but I'm sure I could give it a test run for you, so long as we can find a ghost." Maddie said, "That reminds me, I still have to calibrate the ectoplasmic sensors again. My husband programmed them wrong last night, and they're crucial to our work." She said, getting up and heading down the stairs.

"You two have a good day at school today!" She said calling down from the basement.

"You're lucky. She hardly comes up from that lab of hers." Danny said with a roll of his eyes, grumpy from waking up early.

"Well schools cancelled today; a villain attacked around the school district and knocked most of the science lab over. The contractors say it dangerous, and that it should take a week to fix, tops." Danny nodded, in a slightly better mood. Contractors in Jump were some of the best in the world, with buildings everyday being taken down and turned to rubble by villains or supernatural disasters.

Danny suddenly felt uncomfortable around the girl; the last time they had seen each other was when she had been running away from him, scared to find out he was some kind of freak. He looked down at her half empty cup, the brown liquid still steaming. Penny broke the awkward silence

"What I saw the other day... You're a meta-human, aren't you." She asked quietly, her eyes on her cup.

"Yeah, I am." He said simply

"So you're a shape shifter? You can turn into a different version of yourself and fly about?" Penny asked, still refusing to look at him.

"N-no. Not really. I'm, well, a half ghost. I can turn invisible, intangible, fire ecto blasts from my hands, and fly at ridiculous speeds." Danny said, sadly.

"So that guy I saw you with, that robot dude. He was a ghost too?" Penny asked

"Yeah, his name is Skulker. I've known him a while now. He hunts me down, and wants to kill me." He said with a shrug. Penny looked horrified

"Kill you? No evil scheme to take over the world?" She asked him, shocked.

"Yeah, he's the self proclaimed 'Best hunter in the world' and I'm just a rare species to him." He said like it wasn't a big deal. "He wants to 'hang my pelt on his bed' or so he's told me."

Penny was cut off from replying by the sound of an explosion, and a small earthquake rumbling through the house.

"Eureka!" Danny heard his dad call from down stairs, and saw smoke as it rose from the top of the stairs, coming from the laboratory. Danny yawned, used to the commotion, and stood up. "Want to see what my dad's blown up?" He asked, trying to get the conversation away from his powers. Penny looked alarmed, and slightly frightened, but followed him as he went down the stairs, waving off the smoke and coughing as they inhaled it.

The laboratory was suddenly cleared as his mother flipped on the ventilation system, and the smoke and dust particles were sucked into it.

"Jack, honey, we're created this before. You don't need to shout eureka every time we re-build this." Maddie said softly to Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The basement was a mess of papers with graphs and calculation of them. More vials of stuff he had seen a million times lay scattered on the table tops. And the floor was littered with oil and spare metal parts that weren't needed. His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon what they had been working on.

"I know Maddie, but it's just so exciting; another portal to the Ghost Zone!" Jack said, a grin splitting across his face.

"Yes dear, but was the explosion really necessary? You probably scared Danny's friend half to death." She said, shaking her head. Jack only just seemed to notice that Danny and Penny had come down.

"Ah! Danny's found a friend!" He said, happily, striding over to Danny and putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah dad, this is Penny, she's a friend from school." Danny told him, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah, great! Oh, and she looks like Sam too! Have you got another Tucker hidden around here too?" Jack asked, half serious. Danny rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

"We had some money left over from the grant we got from work, and we decided to build this again. I know you got a shock the first time you turned it on, but we've made sure that it won't happen again." He said happily

'A shock? Bit of an understatement dad.' Danny thought bitterly.

"Yup! We've wired it up to one big switch!" He said, and bounded over to a big novelty switch, labelled with two bold words 'on and off'.

"What is it?" Asked Penny, confused.

"It's a portal to the Ghost dimension, commonly known as the Ghost Zone." Maddie said proudly. It was a big, deep hole in the back of the lab. It was made of a shiny metal alloy, it was full of blue electrical wires, all connected to the main hub at the back of it. It stood at ten feet tall, and was around that wide too. Penny gawked at it, wondering how it worked.

"Does your friend want to turn it on?" He asked, excitedly. Penny looked at Danny sceptically, but he smiled and she moved forward.

"This version of the portal has the ghost filter, right?" Danny asked, slightly nervous in case his parents had forgotten.

"Yup! Just like you asked. Ghosts can go in, but can't come out into our dimension. But that means you'll have to change it once a week, or it'll break." Jack said happily. Danny let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to have to break it if it didn't have too; it was his parent's pride and joy after all.

"So when is this going to be operational?" He asked his parents.

"It can be turned on now!" Jack said, a little impatiently.

Penny flicked the overly sized switch quickly and a sudden hum of electricity sounded through the room. A small ball of green energy began to form in the centre of the great iron circle. It began to expand slowly, dark green and black swirls began to form with it, swimming in the energy. The ball grew and grew until it began to fill most of the circle, and doors of different shapes and sizes could be seen in the distance, floating and suspended in the air. A spectre floated past the growing portal, unaware it was being watched, and flew into the distance, its white trail following it along. The portal was suddenly complete, showing the strange and weird world with a green sky and no land.

"This, Penny, is the Ghost Zone!" Jack said, smiling at her, or where she used to be. Jack looked around, and couldn't see Penny, only an equally confused Danny and Maddie. "Where did she go?" He asked, confused. Danny looked concerned, and ignored his dad, bounding up the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. She wasn't there.

Confused and a little more concerned, he walked up the stairs and headed to his room. His door was opened, and as he was about to enter it, he came face to face with a red-faced Penny. They were suddenly inches from each other, so he stepped back, quickly.

"Why were you in my room?" He asked, slightly accusingly.

"I-I-I was looking for the toilet." She explained, stuttering. Danny frowned, and pointed down the hall to the opened door a toilet and a mirror visible. "T-thanks." She said, seeming apologetic. Danny shrugged, but the doubt was sitting in his mind. What had she been doing in his bedroom anyway? Snooping about, trying to find something of his? He looked into his room and saw the Titans communicator he had left sitting there. She had probably been freaked out by that, he realised. He would have to tell her about his encounter with the titans.

Penny was quickly finished on the toilet, and came out with a smile.

"So as we've got the day to ourselves, do you want to grab some lunch or something? Maybe hang out at the arcade or something?" Penny asked quickly. Danny was slightly sceptical, especially as she seemed like it was an everyday occurrence that you found out a friend of yours had crazy parents, and was half ghost.

"Sure. I'll go grab my wallet." He said, and grabbed it, as well as his communicator, and left with her, worried about what she may think or know about him.

.~.~.~.~.

Sam felt a pang of guilt as she turned her computer on. She had skipped school today, only because she didn't want to see 'him' again. 'Ugh,' she thought 'I wish Danny was here, he would sort things out.' It seemed that Tucker was lost without Danny, he was constantly trying to get in touch with her, trying to find her online, and just so he had someone to talk to. It was funny at first. He seemed to always follow her around school. They would meet up after class and talk about technology or have a casual debate about meat vs. veg. She enjoyed it.

But then he just began to become clingy. He would not leave her alone. With Danny out of the picture, it seemed that she was his only friend at school. She didn't mind that he was trying to be friends with her, but it seemed obsessive to constantly be on the phone with her. It seemed like their relationship only really worked with Danny there in the middle. She would talk Goth/protest with him, and Tucker would talk games/girls with him. And they would talk about random things, as well as have the meat vs. veg debate. That relationship worked.

Sam turned her attention to her computer, and opened her e-mail up, as she usually did. She went through the junk mail, until she came across something strange. It was a message with her e-mail as the sender. But she hadn't sent an e-mail to herself in ages. The send time was blank, and so was the subject header. She clicked on it wearily, first scanning it for a virus, but saw that it just had text. It was a message.

'_Dear Samantha._

_Come to my mansion_

_Alone."_

Sam looked confused. She only knew one person who would have interest in her, and own a mansion. Vlad was summoning her. She frowned, and re-read it. There wasn't much to it. Why did Vlad want to see her so badly? Sam thought that he would forget about her, now that Danny was out of Amity Park, and their lives. And why alone? She shook her head. There was no reason not to go, it might be interesting and she might get an update on Danny. She hadn't heard from him in a while, and Vlad would no doubt be tracking him.

She hurriedly put her combat boots on, and found her moped in the garage. She quickly found Vlad's new mansion, just outside Amity Park. She parked her transport outside and locked it. Thinking it not wise to try and sneak in, she knocked on the door. After the third knock the door opened mysteriously. She glanced inside, taking in the view of the entrance hall.

"Oh, I see you've cone to join me." said a voice. She looked up to see the big face of Vladimir Masters looming on a monitor. "Well don't dawdle, I'm on the third floor, in my study. I've called you here because or Daniel, I wish to speak to you about him." He said. Sam's thoughts became thick and fast as they contemplated all the possibilities this conversation would turn out. She made her way to the third floor study and opened the door without knocking. She was greeted with Vlad Plasmius sitting down in a red dyed leather chair and smiled, showing all his pointed white teeth.

"So, down to business, shall we?" He said.

"What do you want Vlad?" She scowled.

"Why, to talk about Daniel. Have I not made this clear?" He said patronizingly. "Now, is it my understanding that you are visiting him in the next few weeks?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good! Then you won't mind telling him this. 'The Titans you can trust, but Slade has an informer keeping an eye on you. Do not trust anyone.'" He said cryptically. Sam was confused. Why did he need to know that? She knew about the Teen Titans, but why would Danny care about the Teen Titans. There were no ghosts in Jump City... Were there?

"Why did I need to come all the way here to find out that?" She asked.

"Ah, that's a different matter. I wanted to show you something; something I've been developing this especially for you. This man, Slade, is one of the craftiest crime lords I have had the displeasure of meeting, and unfortunately he will use you against Danny in any way you can."

"Wait, so why are you so interested in keeping me safe?" She asked him.

"Simple; if Slade gets to you, and inadvertently Danny, he will have a new apprentice and I will have no adopted son. But by helping you, there is still a hope that Daniel will turn to me and become the Daniel Masters he's destined to be." Vlad said with a smile. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"So what is it then, fruitloop?" She asked using his nickname. He simply ignored the comment and simply reached for a little black box sitting on the side of his desk. He removed the lid and produced a small silver bracelet. He handed it to her and she took it.

"Oh Vlad, you shouldn't have." Sam said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"This device was made especially for you and will only work for your own DNA. I've been waiting for a while to give it to you." He said plainly.

"You know how of a stalker that makes you sound? Then again," Sam said thoughtfully "You do have a cat named after the woman you want to widow, and re-marry.". Vlad's smile faltered for a second before composing itself again.

"This little device mimics Danny's ghost powers. It can't let you fly, posses someone or make you go intangible, but it can make you invisible and able to fire ecto-beams from your hand.

"It was created from the cloning technology I was hoping to clone Daniel from, but, obviously, I had varying results. This technology works like a bubble of power around you. It isn't armour, but it'll help in battle. Oh, and it also wipes you from any nearby CCTV footage and tracking bugs."

"Wow, Vlad. You've really outdone yourself." Sam said as she splayed her hand opens and pushed her arm forward. A green beam erupted from her hand and hit a book shelf. Books and pages exploded from the blast. Vlad simply just glared at her.

"This'll come in handy. So tell me this, Vlad, is there anything else I should know about this Slade person before I go to Jump?" She asked.

"Only that you should go before the end of summer, otherwise, from what I've heard, he will have a great ally at his disposal." He said. Sam just shrugged, and left his house without thanking him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Three weeks later_

"Danny!"

"Yes mum?" Shouted Danny from inside his room. Hearing no answer, he darted out of his room and found Maddie waiting for him in the Lab, dressed in formal blue dress and heels.

"Danny, sweetie, do you think you could help us with something? We've got some routine maintenance to do with the portal that needs to be done tonight, you know, just to see if it's working correctly. But we can't do it as your father and I have dinner plans with the Wilsons tonight. Isn't that right honey." She called to Jack

"Yup, and I'm going to order the biggest hot fudge Sundae the world has ever seen!" His dad called enthusiastically from upstairs.

"Anyway, you know the drill; you still remember how to do it?"

"Yes mum. It wasn't that long ago that we moved." Danny said rolling his eyes. Maddie just smiled, knowing that she didn't have to deal with it anymore, and she made her way up stairs to the lounge, while Danny put on his Hazmat suit. He quickly suited up and activated the portal. A familiar swirl of different shades of green met his eyes. He quickly picked some tools from a tool box off the side and stepped through.

Immediately he fought the shiver that went down his spine. The Ghost Zone was always the same temperature, even during the different seasons. Turning around he saw that one of the panels around the outside of the portal had been opened. He quickly opened it up to see that it had been vandalized; someone had taken some kind of hammer to it and destroyed most of the vital hardware, it was lucky that it was still functioning properly.

Danny was about to go back through the portal to tell his parents about it, when a missile whizzed past him and hit the open hatch, causing the hardware to explode, and the portal to close and vanish, no longer connected to the dimension.

He turned around and found that the source of the fire power was, as he expected, Skulker. He smugly grinned at Danny, showing his pointed mechanical white teeth

"Dude, why did you bust up my way back?" Danny said exasperated, as he transformed, ready for a fight.

"Simple whelp; now that we have you on our own, we can finally take out our revenge in you without anyone trying to save you." Danny frowned, confused

"But there's only one of you." He said, feeling stupid to point out the obvious. Skulker simply grinned

Danny turned, and what was simply a blue door set against the green swirls of the Ghost Zone atmosphere, was now a congregation of every ghost he had ever tangled with, bar a few still trapped in various places around the Ghost Zone and beyond. From Amorpho to Vortex was there, waiting for him to make the first move. It was beginning to feel like the prison cafeteria situation all over again, but this time with the guards and Walker were in on it too, and there would be no chance of escape. So Danny did the first thing he could think of. He threw the tools he had on him at the crowd, and ran.

He flew as fast as he was able downwards, seeing that the move had caught them off guard. He twisted and turned against the obstacles, and tired to lose those in the field of floating ectoplasmic rocks. He looked behind him, making sure he didn't slow down, and saw that only a few could keep up with him, but unluckily for him they were three of the hardest ghosts he had faced; Vortex was the closest behind him, followed by Nocturne and Undergrowth.

He franticly darted in and out, weaving through the collection of doors, no knowing where he would end up. Until he saw it.

The planes of the Far Frozen drew him in, from a small spot into a landscape as fast as Danny could make it. He slowed down and came to a stop as he realized that he wasn't being followed anymore. He turned and saw the three ghosts he left behind stay within yelling distance above him.

"You are a coward, Phantom. Come and defeat us like you have done before." Undergrowth shouted. He threw a pod at him haphazardly as he tried to make Danny come out of the sanctuary of the Far Frozen. The pod simply exploded a good twenty feet from him and left scorch marks against the ice Danny was hovering over. Danny simply turned and flew past the surface of the planes, trying to find the ice covered igloos that Frostbite and his people lived in.

He flew for what seemed to be hours, getting more and more worried about not being able to find the small frozen city. He began to feel the cold sink into him as he exhausted his remaining energy, which caused him to turn human if he didn't find a place to stop soon. He looked around again and saw nothing but ice. No changes and no difference in scenery. The only thing that had changed was the trio following him had quickly dispersed after they realized that he wasn't coming out of his sanctuary any time soon. He was about to fly up, and find his way home, when he realized he had gone too far into the Far Frozen. The sky above him was slick with clouds, snow was falling thick and hard, blurring his vision and making the temperature drop suddenly. He wouldn't be able to get out, even with his ice powers; this weather would soon drain him of his energy.

Growing more and more tired and desperate, he set himself down on the ground and began to run. He had realized long ago that defying gravity, although cool, did take up a lot of energy. Running, on the other hand, did no such thing, and it let him get where he wanted to go, if a bit slower than his normal flying speed. Going in what seemed like a Westward direction, he finally collapsed after a good three hours of running and flying, having no more energy to go any further. His knees hit the floor with a hump, and Danny barely had enough energy to keep himself in his ghost form before passing out, the snow slowly burring him.

-Line Break-

Danny awoke with a groan; he felt like he had just gone three rounds, hand to hand, with Cinderblock. He looked around to see that he was in a hut made entirely of ice. Seeing double, it took him a little while to realize that there was only one huge yeti like creature looking at him from the doorway.

The yeti smiled at Danny as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was in a lightly lit room where the only source of light was a small lamp next to his bed. Other than that the bed, the table, the floor and walls, and even the flowers in the flower pot were made of shaped ice crystals.

"Had a nice rest Great One?" Frostbite said to him, smiling, somewhat relieved at Danny's awaking

"Not so much. Kinda hard to sleep when you're passed out. How did you find me anyway?" Danny asked. Frostbite simply list out a small laugh.

"Simple, one of our scouting parties spotted you half buried in the snow, so they brought you back here and you have been in a coma for two weeks. You seemed to have comatose due to extreme exhaustion." Frostbite said. Danny's eyes bulged. He had been out for two whole weeks? His parents were probably ripping both the real world and the Ghost Zone to find him!

"I'm sorry Frostbite, but is there any way I could use the Infi-Map to help me get home? My parent's portal is busted and the only one usable is Vlad's." Frostbite nodded but otherwise seemed sad that Danny was leaving them so soon.

"We were all hoping for an explanation why you were in the Far Frozen, but if you must go, you may use the map..." Frostbite said as he led them to the Infi-Map chamber.

"I'm sorry to be leaving, but I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible. There are a few things I need to take care of first." Danny said. They reached the Infi-Map room and handed Danny the map.

"Good luck Great One. Remember to keep your friends close!" Frost Bite said as he was pulled away by the map.

A few minutes later he found himself in Vlad's lab, complete with failed clones and stasis pods. Danny shuddered at the sight of them and remembered the last time he had been down here, strapped and bound to a table trying to escape from Vlad, then sneaking in to find a stabilize for Danni. He quickly turned intangible and made his way through the mansions foundations to the outside world. Danny was almost about to fly back to Jump City immediately, when something caught his eye. A new paper article, sitting on a rubbish bin, dated about two days before. The headline was;

"TITANS DEFEATED. SLADE THE NEW LEADER OF JUMP CITY."

Danny tore his eyes away from the headline and read the article hurriedly. Apparently a super villain named Slade and his apprentice, Terra, had managed to take over and get rid of the Titans. This article speculated whether the Titans had been killed, or we're being held captive. Danny was in shock, Jump City was probably in ruins, his family in the middle of it all, and he had been passed out! Danny then remembered that the article had mentioned Terra. He had heard of Terra, the newest Titan, and had met her once, and he had liked her as well. He was alarmed that the Titans had been infiltrated by this villains apprentice so easily.

Danny swore as he turned intangible, flying as fast as he could to his new home city, but fearing that it was already in ruins. He flew as fast as he could, getting to Jump within a few hours, and saw what it had become. Buildings were leveled, fires broken out all over the city, people screaming, police sirens and ambulances could be heard everywhere. Strange men in silver and black with orange masks littered the cities, hulking robots following them, attacking buildings, guarding entrances, so that the occupants couldn't get out. He flew as fast as he could to his house, near the center of the city. It was thankfully untouched, but seemed to be empty. The ghost sensors were disengaged, door open and all the lights were off. He looked around it, fearing the worst, but it was empty.

The whole house was empty. It looked like the house had been simply left, no belongings were touched, nothing was left out that shouldn't have been. He went through the floor down to the lab, and saw that like the rest of the house, it was perfectly fine. Everything was off, the ghost portal, the experiments, the sensors; he cautiously looked into the gun vault and saw that it was emptied of everything. Not a single Fenton ecto-blaster was remaining. He swore and flew out into the city again, knowing that the house was useless to stay in.

He looked over to the bay, seeing that the Titans Tower was dark, the usual light illuminating it's structure gone and barely viable in the dark night. The flicker of hope sparked in him died and he flew over to it, wishing that Sam and Tucker were with him, to give him the support that he needed.

.~.~.~.~.

Robin scowled as they prepared their plans, deep in the bowls of the Titans Tower. They had been bested by Terra and Slade. All beaten and broken in their own way. Terra's last chance was gone, she was just another criminal now, like the countless others they had captures and dealt with. They wouldn't treat her any other way.

Beast Boy sat with his back to the wall, not joining in on the conversation, listening in and finding out his part. Robin knew he was jaded, his best friend was gone, replaced by a monster. Robin was about to talk to him, when Cyborg's arm started to beep.

"What is it?" Robin asked, curious and worried

"Unidentified energy has just-wait no, the scanners saying it's spectral energy." Cyborg said, looking down at his wrist computer in confusion. Robin was worried, they had gotten a few disturbances recently by ghosts of all different shapes and sizes. Luckily none they couldn't handle from a few modified ecto-weapons they had procured from the Wilson Industries. He tapped onto it, trying to get a proper reading, when a knock on the titanium reinforced door was heard. Starfire flew over to it cautiously, a starbolt ready in her hands, and opened it with a tap on the electronic key pad.

"Hey guys!" A familiar face said, brightly as they entered the room. Danny was met by four cold scowls, and instantly felt a little put out.

"Where the hell were you Phantom?" Robin practically shouted at the specter. "We were left defenseless against a Super Villain, needed back up and when we called you're out of range? How is that possible! No where on earth is out of range!" He bristled. Danny took a step back, putting his hands up.

"I was attacked, okay! I was ambushed in another dimension, and when I escaped I was in a coma for two weeks." Danny tried to defend himself.

"You were ambushed? Why?" Raven said quietly from the other side of the room, leaning against a wall her hood up. Danny shrugged

"Beats me. I was cornered by ever single ghost I had faced, this was big. Like someone had tipped them off that I was going to be in the zone at that point." He explained, thinking. Raven was about to comment again, but Robin cut her off

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that you're here again. " He said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We were beaten, Phantom. Badly. Remember that other team member you met, Terra? She went rouge and started working for someone named Slade. They've taken over the city, and we plan to get it back. It's going to be hard, but we can do it. Will you help us?" Robin asked, expressionless behind his mask.

Danny looked serious and nodded. He listened in patently as Robin explained the plan once again.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Thank you all for putting up with my lateness, again I'm sorry but a lot of things have come up and, well, I haven't had too much time to write.**

**I have edited the last chapter a bit, so it's easier to read and so the story can progress a little more, so re-read that if you haven't. I've already written little bits of the next few chapters, but I want to get this fic done soon, so I can get on with my original piece I've been planning.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The city was dead silent as she walked it; the only sounds heard were the march of metal behind her, the robots falling in metallic step with each other. Terra sighed and looked around at the dead buildings. This was her legacy, no, their legacy. She and Slade were going to take over the world, and it all started with the fall of Jump City. But she couldn't help thinking about the Titans. They were alive, and Terra knew it. She had just sent them back to their little hidey hole, wounded and their pride broken. Terra knew that she would have to face them again, she knew it. Slade thought them dead, and she would be beaten for it when they resurfaced, but she couldn't bring herself to kill them.

As much as they had betrayed her, they had been her friends, and she had memories of them that she wouldn't trade for the world. Terra looked up at the darken skies she had once stared at for hours, while she was on the road, and thought back to her days before the Titans, before the acceptance. Her powers had done her no good when she tried to settle down. As soon as she made relationships with people, she would ruin it. But now she had power over them. They wouldn't control her, no, she controlled them.

A shadow in the corner of her eye broke her train of thought, and Terra looked around at the grey tamed jungle that surrounded her. There was nothing there. She must have imagined it. But that coming over the closer towards her, as she walked down the streets, that fog... That wasn't natural. She frowned and looked behind her. It was slowly enclosing her behind as well. She readied her battle stance, knowing that something was up.

"Slade, there's something going on. I don't like the look of this fog." Terra said down her communicator

"Then neutralise the source, apprentice." Slade said coldly back. She nodded, more to herself then the feed he was getting of her, and looked around, feeling the concrete beneath her and reading to rip it from the ground.

The fog was growing thick and soon Terra was engulfed in it, only a small circle remained around her, untouched. Her eyes darted as shadows began to move back and forth, in different directions. She counted five of them, quick as anything and trying to get her off of her balance.

_**Smash**_

Terra was knocked on her back by familiar blue beam which threw her into the fog. The five shadows dances around her, but she soon was throwing boulder after boulder into the fog, trying to smash whatever was in her way. The shadows slowed as the boulders went through them, soon standing in a straight line. Terra realised that this wasn't her friends, this was something else. Someone new.

Terra narrowly avoided an assault from a lamppost laced with black magic as she flipped onto a nearby piece of concrete she brought up from the ground. But the barrage of star-bolts didn't miss her, and she gasped in pain, as she was slammed into the wall of a nearby building. Her hand went to her back, and she felt a large bruise start to form. Terra winced as she touched it, and got back up, ready to fight again. She blocked the bow-staff coming at her, and counted it with a swift throw of a boulder that Robin avoided. Terra looked again and saw that the all the black shadows were gone, all but one. It simply floated in the air, and waited. She threw a boulder at it, and for a split second she thought it would hit it, but he simply disappeared, and reappeared a moment later.

She growled in frustration, wanting this fog to be gone, but not knowing how.

"Slade, do something! Send the Slade bots over here, and get them to help me fight!" Terra pleaded as she threw another rock at an oncoming emerald tiger. It simply turned into a snake, and dropped at her feet, poising to strike. She kicked it aside, and blocked another attack from a bow-staff.

"You let them live, you let them do this. This is your fate." Slade said with no emotion. Terra growled in frustration as she blocked and parried, flinging rocks at anything that moved. The fog was slowly beginning to fade, and she saw the Titans as they began to co-ordinate their attacks. Her eyes glowed bright yellow as she flung waves of boulders at her assailants, but soon she began to run out of energy. She had to get out of here, lose the battle, but win the war. She would be nothing to Slade if she did, but she would rather be beaten then dead. Terra lifted the chunk of rock beneath her and rose high above the remaining fog.

She watched as the Titans began to reorganise themselves with her new position, and then at the fog again. The lone shadow was still there, still floating, and still watching her. Then suddenly, the fog was gone, and she was what the shadow was. It was the boy she had seen before, Phantom. He looked at her, his face creased with sadness, and shook his head. He disappeared. Terra hesitated, wondering why he hadn't attacked. He just watched her. Her laps in concentration let one of Starfire's starbolts hit her on the arm, narrowly avoiding it hitting her chest. With a last grunt as she floated a platform under her, she sped off, trying to get as much distance between her and her old team as she could.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny looked at the figure slowly fading into the background while he floated a few inches off the ground, on the battleground. He looked into her eyes, and saw something on them. He'd seen it before, he realised, but he didn't know where.

"That's not your friend." Danny told him slowly, staring at the figure on the horizon "She's been changed, yeah, but she's not gone." Danny looked back to Robin as he glided over to the teens; all were a little worn out from the fight.

"Like hell she has; she's gone Danny. We tried throwing her a life-line, but she refused and almost killed us in the process. All of us." Robin told her. The memory of herself almost drowning came to Raven's mind, and she fought the instinct to blow something up.

"She's been changed by Slade, Danny, but she's beyond saving." Raven told him. Danny shook his head, and thought about where he had seen the look on Terra's face again. Starfire decided to pitch in, while Danny was silent.

"Yes, our Terra has to be confused in the mind. Her mind has been washed." She said, floating next to Danny, and looking to Raven and Robin.

"No, Starfire, she hasn't been brainwashed. She's not a hero anymore and she's no longer a Titan. We need to think of her as a villain now, as bad as anyone we've fought before."

Danny's eyes went wide as he heard what Robin said. That had to be it.

"Robin that suit of hers, how long had she been wearing it for, while you were still team mates?" Danny asked realising what had happened to her.

"Probably since she came back to us, a week or two ago. Why?" Robin said, confused.

"She has. Terra's being controlled by that suit. She has to be. She's been brainwashed and been conditioned by Slade to do as he wants. We just need to break that conditioning." He said to them, they all looked dubious, except Beast Boy, who seemed interested.

"Don't be ridiculous, brainwashing? Slade manipulates, but he doesn't brainwash. He's too good for that." Robin said. Danny crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because Villains are so predictable."

"Yeah? And how do you know she's been brainwashed? Have you ever brainwashed someone Danny? Are you like Terra, here to sabotage our team?" Robin said, getting defensive about not knowing his arch enemy. "Isn't it convenient that you turn up just when we need it, and don't even fight Terra when we first fight her? You wanted to 'size her up'. How do we not know that you've been paid off by Slade?"

Danny grew angry. "Yeah, I do know she's been brainwashed, because I've been brainwashed myself, dumbass. Try several times, actually." He said, moving closer to Robin, his eyes glowing slightly brighter.

"Really, so how can you tell that he's been messing around with her brain, and we couldn't? We know Terra, we know Slade." Robin said, firing off questions at Danny, their bodies slowly coiling getting ready attack one another, while the other Titans watch, worriedly. "We've been researching you thoroughly, but unlike all the other Titans, we couldn't find a single thing about you. Just some robbery reports about a spectre, in your home town. Explain that." Danny

"Because Villains are people, and people change when they know they're out matched. Why do you think Slade took on an apprentice so close to you, rather than the many other meta-humans out there? He's using her knowledge of you as a weakness. He knows you can't attack her fully. It's against your nature." He said, angry. "And what does it matter about my past. It's my past. I'm here now, and I want to take back this city as much as you do. I've got family here, somewhere."

"Well then, Mr. Know it all, what do you suggest? We just lie down and let Slade and Terra take over Jump City?"

"No. We take the fight to them. I've got a contact, someone that could help us track down Terra. Give me two hours, and we'll have her location."

"You've got an hour. And if you're not back, we'll take you down with Slade and Terra. And we'll expose your secret." Robin threatened. Danny huffed, and flew off without as second glance at the team behind him.

"Robin, do you think it's wise to threaten our friend Danny? He only wants to help us." Starfire said, quietly to Robin. He nodded, and turned to his team. They all seemed uncomfortable at the argument between the two teens.

"Yeah, Star, I do. He could be a spy from Slade, or worse; someone who could easily betray us to any of our enemies."

"I read his emotions while he was talking. He seemed to be telling the truth the whole time, or he could mask his emotions well." Raven commented in monotone.

"Yeah, dude. If he was right, we could get Terra back." Beast Boy said, defensively.

"Beast Boy, she's gone. Danny's wrong, or lying. She's changed, and nothing's going to bring her back." Robin said, sternly, yet quietly to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but Robin-"Cyborg started.

"Are you all against me on this?" Robin said, annoyed at the lack of faith in his team. They looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye. Robin huffed, and stormed away. He looked at the time on his communicator. It was half past three. One hour, or Danny would be exposed.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny flew towards the ghost portal in their house. Larger than the old one, it could probably fit four Spectre Speeders boxed together, and it was twice as powerful. The portal itself was out of commission, or so Danny thought. The familiar green swirls seemed almost comforting as he neared. The Ghost Portal looked like it was brand new again, like the first time it had been activated. He neared, and walked through it, feeling the temperature drop to about forty Fahrenheit. The box that had been destroyed, again, seemed new. Someone had built it again. Danny shook his head; it had probably been his parents.

Danny flew through the familiar green and purple wasteland of the ghost zone, searching out for his contact. He had met him a few times on his travels, and he knew where he would usually haunt. He flew quickly through the maze of doors and homes of the various ghosts that inhabited this sector of the zone. He knew them to all be friendly, but some could turn nasty if they were disturbed, such as ghosts were. Soon, he flew to a part of the zone he knew well. He, Tucker and Sam had explored it a few times before they were split up. He stared at the vast ghostly green and black jungle, and tried to listen out to the sounds of the person he was looking for. He closed his eyes and let his ears take over. He heard various sounds; the parrot that Young Blood usually took care of roamed this place, searching for a way to escape his youthful master. Ghost tigers, hawks, and elephants also roamed; a whole zoo of deceased animals settled in this place, at each other's throats, a constant blood bath of ectoplasm. But Danny only needed one of these creatures.

He listened for a while, heard the crow of a bird, the buzz of a nest of hornets, and then the growl of wolf. Inhuman and loud, it seemed to echo through the various sounds and to Danny's ears. Danny grinned and looked at his watch; he had forty minutes left to persuade him. He flew, intangible, to where he thought he heard the sound of his friend, and found him to be in a cave. He entered, and put a hand to the wall of it, feeling the sliminess of the moss, and the water. It was almost like a human world cave had been pulled here. He turned visible, and grinned out to the darkness. Wulf was hiding, waiting for Danny to make his first move. It was a game of stealth that they played some times, and if he was going to get help from him, he'd have to play of it. He heard a call from the mouth of the cave behind him;

"_Venu trovi min, amiko. Aŭ mi ĉasi vin unue._ [Come and find me, friend. Or I shall hunt you first.]" Danny translated, and turned around. He managed to see the dark shape of something quickly disappear into the jungle, and he ran to catch up to it. This was going to be fun.

"_Amiko, vi estos trovita, kaj vi ricevos ŝuldas al mi ŝuldo_. [Friend, you will be found, and then you shall owe me a debt.]" Danny called out to the ghost, and slowly began to crouch to the floor. The rules were; no invisibility, no flying and no intangibility. It was just speed and stealth. The first to subdue the other, by a sneak attack, was the victor. Danny hid behind a tree and listened out of a rustling nearby. There was none. Wulf was waiting for him to take the first move. Danny moved silently through a nearby bush and looked at the trees. There was a high vantage point at the top of a branch, good enough to see any movement from.

Danny slowly crawled up to the trunk of the tree and climbed it, making little noise as he found small footholds that could keep his, almost, and weightless body up it. He looked to the ground, and saw a dark figure laying in the grass, a hulking figure that growled when they looked at each other. It wasn't Wulf. The giant form of a three meter lion was hunting him down. Danny scowled. This was a pointless fight. He used his inhuman strength to jump from tree to tree, searching for his opponent. He was making little more noise than he had hoped he would, but he knew that Wulf wouldn't be near. He knew the half human, half wolfs strategy. When Danny was in his sights, he would lie low and follow him till he stopped moving. He would edge closer to Danny and finally leap the distance between them and catch Danny on the back.

Danny had been bested by this tactic many times, but he knew that he wouldn't let that happen. Not this time. He moved from tree to tree, going faster and faster, making all the noise he could, to attract him. He looked behind him for a moment and saw the dark shape following almost a mile back. Wulf was making no chances to be caught. Danny scowled, and changed directions, trying to lose him once again. Going higher and higher till he was higher than most of the trees, he jumped in the direction of the highest tree he could see, and used a small amount of his flight to get him the final meters up the fragile top branch. He waited a while, and heard a soft shuffling movement, first going towards him, then away from him. Wulf was trying to find him. Danny grinned, and moved silently down the tree, hiding on the other side of the trunk as he moved down it, away from Wulf's vision.

He saw the giant hunk of grey fur in the corner of his eye, and turned his head towards him. Wulf was silently sniffing the ground and air, trying to sniff him out, his eyes closed and back towards him. It was now or never. With a tremendous amount of strength, he thrust himself towards Wulf, a small ecto-bast in hand, and fell straight on the beasts back. He put his hand slowly to the beasts face, and let it sit an inch from his face, before he snuffed it out, and laughed.

"_Pensu pri la vento. Pensu pri la ĉieloj. Tie estas kie vi trovis min._ [Think of the wind. Think of the skies. That's where you would have found me.]" Danny said, climbing from the beasts back, and extending a hand. The beast took it, and seemingly smiled at the Halfa.

"_Vi flugis? Tio ne estas parto de la ludo._ [You flew? That is not part of the game.]" Wulf said, as they flew and bounded back to the cave where Wulf lived.

"Mi _ne flugis, mi simple saltis. Ĝi estas simpla eraro via malamiko akiri la alta grundo_. [I did not fly, I simply jumped. It is a simple mistake to let your enemy get the higher ground.]" Danny replied, and flew transparently through the oncoming trees.

"_Well done. Ĉi-foje vi estas la venkinto. Sed kial vi venis por defii min en ĉi tiu momento_? [Well done. This time you are the victor. But why did you come to challenge me at this time?]"Wulf asked, as they got to the Cave

"_Mi havis favoron demandi. Mi bezonas spuri iu. Iu, kiu povas fleksi la tero. Ili estas en danĝero_. [I had a favour to ask. I need to track someone. Someone who can bend the earth. They are in danger.]" Danny said to him

"_Jes. Kiel la venkinto, kaj mia amiko, mi helpos vin. Kion signifas ĉi tiu Tero-Bender odoron kiel_? [Yes. As the victor, and my friend, I will help you. What does this Earth-bender smell like?]" Wulf asked, happy to help.

"_Mi ne havas odoron vi povas spuri. Vi devas veni kun mi al la homa mondo. Devas ni spuri ŝi_. [I do not have a smell you can track. You must come with me to the human world. There must we track her.]" Danny said, gesturing to the air in front of them. "_Bonvolu, ni devas direkti al mia nova hejmo. Saltu Urbo. La Tero-Bender bezonas trovi tie._ [Please, we must head to my new home. Jump City. The Earth-bender needs to be found there.]" Danny said to him. Wulf howled in agreement, and raised his two giant claws, and ripped a hole in the fabric of the zones.

There was a small group of people, all dressed in different uniforms. Danny looked at his watch. He had been fifty-five minutes. He smiled to himself. This was going to be good. "_Post vi, amiko. Nepre kriegu laŭte ĉe tiuj homoj. Ili estas miaj amikoj._ [After you, friend. Be sure to howl loudly at these people. They are my friends.]" Wulf looked at him with his teeth in a grin. If Danny hadn't known him, he would have looked terrifying.

Wulf let out the loudest, blood curtailing howl that Danny had ever heard him muster, and saw the looks of pure terror on all the Titan's faces as they turned to face the three meter giant ex-convict werewolf with a huge grin, and large claws suddenly appear behind them.

"Titans; meet Wulf."

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote anything for this story. I've had bits and pieces written for ages, but it's only really now (During the two hours a week that I get off) that I have time to write anything. I'm sorry for those who have waited patiently. But here it is; Chapter Six! I hope you all enjoyed it, so far, and I'm sure to write the next chapter as soon as I can (I promise no eight month wait this time!).**

**So I wonder how the Titan's will handle Wulf? It would be good to see the titans terrified of an ally for once. And I'm sure that Wulf is terrifying enough, without the things I'm going to make him do next chapter. But that's for another day (Hopefully soon).**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :D**

**P.S. There is going to be some more Esperanto talk in the next Chapter, so if anyone wants me to write it in a different format, please say so. I just thought it would be easier to read like this. :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Titans stared at the figure that Danny had seemingly brought from thin air. Robin had just about to call Danny on his communicator, when they had heard an almightily howl. It had brought shivers to everyone's spines, including Raven's. They turned and saw the giant were-being that Danny had brought with him. Robin looked up into the sharp, fang-like jaw of teeth the being had.

"_Saluton Phantoms amikoj. Mi estas ĉi tie por trovi la Tero-Bender._ [Hello Phantom's friends. I am here to find the Earth-bender.]"

Starfire and Robin looked confused, and just a little bit more scared; Robin seemed in instinctively go into a battle stance, and Starfire began to float a little higher but Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven understood.

"_Saluton_ [Hello]" Raven said in greeting, her monotone speech not having a hint of fear.

"_Saluton_ [Hello]." Cyborg said, carefully, after a moment.

"_Hej dude, vi parolas Esperanton?_ [Hey dude, you speak Esperanto?]" Beast Boy asked, cautiously, and Wulf nodded, his claws retracting, and his paws looking more like human hands. Danny raised an eyebrow at the three Titans.

"You know Esperanto?" He asked the three of them.

"Yeah, how do you know it so fluently?" Robin asked feeling a little left out. His studies into languages had never covered Esperanto.

"I learnt it on Azarath" Raven shrugged, her face returning to the natural monotone.

"Universal translator subroutine in my head. He's just speaking English to me." Cyborg said, flicking his robotic head

"Duh. I can speak any language an animal can understand. Even dead ones." Beast Boy said.

"Robin, I must do the 'kissing' to sample and understand this language. Is that okay?" Starfire asked, about to fly over and kiss the giant being.

"N-no!" Robin quickly said panicking, grabbing her hand, and pulling her down to the ground. "No, it's okay. The others can translate for us, right?" he said, giving a death glare at the rest of his team. Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Get any new information, while I was away?" Danny asked, smugly. Robin glared, but admitted "No, we don't have any leads, we're been asking civilians about what's happened while we were in hiding, and trying to get as many Slade bots off the street as we can." Danny nodded, and was about to comment, when Wulf quickly sniffed the air in front of them, his eyes narrowing.

"_Tero. Grandaj odoro de la Tero-Bender proksima_ [Earth. Large smell of the Earth-bender nearby]" He said, lowering himself to the ground, and letting his claws retract once more. He went over to Beast Boy and sniffed his waist, something in his pocket. Beast Boy took out the simple heart box that he had made Terra, and Wulf sniffed it eagerly. "_Ĉi tiu estas la Tero-Bender, ĉu ne? _[This is the Earth-bender, is it not?]" He asked, his eyes darting, almost to pick out the sent trail that none of them could see.

"_Y-jes, ĝi estas. Ĉu vi povas trovi Terra el tiu _[Y-yeah, it is. Can you find Terra from this?]" Beast Boy asked, slightly nervous. If he could see Terra again, would he be able to bring her back, bring her back to the team, and his life? Would she even want to come back?

Wulf began running off in a direction, startling the Titans. "Come on, Titans! Follow that Ghost Wolf!" Robin shouted, and jumped on his nearby Robin-cycle.

"He's Wulf, not a wolf ghost, you idiot!" Danny said happily as he took to the skies with Raven and Starfire. He scanned the city below him and saw the startled faces of citizens as they watched Wulf bound through the empty streets, barrelling past any Slade Bots that may have gotten in his way. Danny and the Titans soon caught up to Wulf as he ran onto the eerily quiet docks. He stopped in front of one of the storage bays, not a single window was installed in the walls, and it had a single metal garage door as an entrance. Danny and Wulf phased inside it, and opened it from the inside, for the others.

.~.~.~.~.

Slade looked angrily down at his apprentice, who was bowing before him, half in shame, and half in paralysing fear for her punishment.

"You have failed me once again, apprentice. You have left me no choice but to punish you severely. With a swift side kick to her head, he knocked her to the floor. She shakily got up, and continued to bow to him, a small trickle of blood falling from the wound his metal boot had inflicted on her. Another kick, to the ribs, and he heard a snap and a sharp intake of breath as one of the ribs broke. She still bowed her head to him, waiting.

"You have betrayed your friends, taught them that you are the one they should fear, that you are no longer a helpless girl who doesn't know how to control your powers. But, you didn't kill them. You didn't capture them. You let them get away, you let them escape. And now they are at our door, with that ghost and his wolf. You may have ruined my plan to rid the world of the Titans, and take Jump City as my own." Slade said, poising to send a shock of electricity through her.

"I'm sorry, master. I have failed you, but I don't want to fight them anymore. They are my friends."

"They were your friends. Now you only have me. No one but me. You have chosen this life, the life of the apprentice over them. They see that, and so do I. The only person, who hasn't realised this, is you. You have done terrible things, hurt and destroyed. You are truly evil." Slade said, towering over her bowing form.

"No! I can't be evil. I wanted to show them humility, to show them that I'm not that stupid girl who can't control her powers! I'm not evil!"

"Oh but you are, terra. You have taken this city, and soon you shall help me take the country and the world for my own. You are my apprentice now. Don't you understand? There is no one that loves you anymore. No one that cares for you, but me."

"Slade! You tricked me you bastard!" Terra said, slowly standing up, despite her injuries. "You evil, manipulative, psychopath!"

"Yes Terra, I am all of those things and more. But you should have realised this before you put on the suit." Slade gently pushed a button on his wrist and Terra suddenly went into a bowing position again. "You are now my mine to control. The neurotransmitters inside it have been successfully grafted to your skin, letting me completely control you. You are powerless." Slade said, as he kicked her in the ribs again, letting something else snap. "Now apprentice. You promised that you would fight at my side forever. And that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

.~.~.~.~.

The Titans entered inside the building, quickly scanning their surroundings and all preparing for a fight. The storage bay was quiet, and dark, but not enough that they couldn't make out the silhouettes of around a hundred or so Slade Bots, ranging from the Human Slade variant, to the tall robots with metallic shells and claw appendages. Robin swore under his breath, and readied himself for a fight, but quickly figured out that they were all offline.

"Quick, let's find the entrance nearby." He whispered, afraid of some sound activated alarm system. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and all flew up and over the robots, looking from the air for anything that might look like an entrance. Robin, beings air lifted by Starfire, saw that there was a lot more than a hundred of these robots. The place was filled to the very brim with them, of all different shapes and sizes. At the very back, a man was suspended in glass tank, naked apart from a pair of underwear. He seemed to have things implanted in him; a angry red chip, a hideous green growth, and a set of concrete blocks over his hands and feet, somehow not stopping him drop to the bottom of the tank. The man's breathing was harsh and erratic, almost like he was having a nightmare and various tubes full of harsh looking liquids were being pumped into him via IV's.

Robin shook his head, and continued the search. It was cold, so much that everyone could see their own breaths, most of all Wulf, whose breath left a large cloud of breath in front of his face. Danny narrowed his eyes; it was the middle of July, so why would the heat be so low? He looked around the room, trying to see any type of temperature control. He didn't want to be unprepared if a ghost decided to fight him. He spotted one near the door, and was about to turn it up, when the lights suddenly burst on and a loud voice sounded over the speakers. Danny and Wulf instinctively went intangible to avoid the cameras.

"_You Titans should be dead. My apprentice has disobeyed me, and paid the price._"

"Slade! What have you done to Terra?!" Beast Boy shouted, angry and frightful for his friend.

"_Nothing she didn't deserve._" The cold voice said.

"Slade, you've gone too far!" Robin said, standing tall, while his eyes searched for a door in the new light.

"_Just try and stop me._" The sound of hundreds of machines activating cut through the air, and made the hairs on Danny's back rise.

"Fuck." He breathed, as he, Wulf and the Titans sprung into action. The bots were quick, and managed to get a few shots into Cyborg's gut, before he powered up his Sonic Cannon and fired it into a crowd of them, stunning them, and making it easy for him to barrel them over with a yell and his large stature. He growled and checked his power levels; there was only forty percent left, the whole day, and not being able to charge up had left him drained. He knew that he might power down, if he did, that might be the tipping point for the battle.

Raven had risen up high into the air, grabbing nearby pipes, and using her dark magic to use it like a bat to smash into the robots, leaving various robotic parts scattered around the large storage area. She growled as she narrowly avoided the lasers that were being fired in her direction. She didn't have the reflexes or the excess energy left to raise a force-field to stop a robot from taking the pole out of her grasp and using it against her. With the sound of a defining crunch, she was thrown into the air, heading straight for a wall.

Danny saw Raven fall as he was icing over a patch of the robots himself, and flew with all the speed he had to try and catch her. Only a few meters away from the wall, he managed to grab her hand and turn intangible, narrowly missing the crushing impact. He slowed down, and brought her outside. Raven's eyes were closed and she looked unconscious, but she quickly opened them again, and Danny could see the determination in them.

"Off." She said, and flew up again to join the battle. Danny scoffed, and rolled his eyes. 'No thanks for saving your life then.' He thought to himself. He turned invisible, and began to freeze over the robots again, slowly draining himself. This fight wasn't going to last long if they didn't have some sort of escape plan.

Robin realised this, and his mind was reeling to find a way out. This had been a trap that Danny and his wolf friend had brought them too. Maybe he was right about Danny and his motives. He didn't know. He used his bow staff to spear an oncoming bot, while he threw an exploding bird-arang at another group fighting Starfire. He saw Beast Boy in the corner of his eyes, the look of anger and fury etched on his face as he turned from animal form to animal form. Robin looked with a sense of awe as he changed from a rhino to an anaconda, then a wolf, then a pterodactyl, all to take out as many robots as he could, he wasn't taking any blows that were sent to him, the wisecracking boy he had become friends with had been replaced with a determined robot killing machine, destroying anything in his range.

He also saw Danny's friend Wulf, who was almost as efficient at killing these bots as Beast Boy; the wolf was charging through the various waves of robots, not caring about the lasers or the claws that were threatening to hurt him. He growled and let out an ear-splitting roar as he smashed into one of the larger robots, his claws no more than a blur as he dug deep inside the machine, the metal acting like paper as he destroyed the internals of it, small machine parts scattering everywhere.

With renewed hope about the battle, he turned to the ever growing amount of robots he had to face, each steadily getting harder and harder to deal with, with his limited amount of weapons. He smashed the heads of some nearby Slade bots, hoping to incapacitate him with a swift boot to the head. Robin laughed mercilessly as he watched Starfire rain hell from above, her eyes glowing stronger then he had ever seen them, narrowly missing the swarms of lasers heading her way.

"Over here!" He heard a voice shout, and saw Raven's black energy pull off a large chunk of metal and send it spiralling into a crowd of bots. He saw Beast Boy fly down, into the floor below. Robin growled as he fought his way over, and was about to jump into the dark cavern below, when he heard the sound of glass shattering, and felt the earth shake under his feet. He looked over to the man suspended in the tank, and saw that it had been broken. A large being, made of electricity, green and purple growths, and heavy concrete stood three meters tall, and looked murderously at Robin. He swore under his breath, before he sprung into action again, hoping that Beast Boy knew what he was doing.

"Titans, take down the Tribrid!"

.~.~.~.~.

Slade waited patiently as he stared at the monitors, watching, analysing the various meta-humans and their heavy fighting techniques. He noticed, on his thermal scanner, that there had been a sudden appearance of the Phantom, something he had anticipated. He didn't anticipate, though, the involvement of the other ghost. Something he had never seen before, this beast had the strength of ten men, and the agility of the Phantom himself. He watched as many of his robots were torn and ripped apart. He scowled as Robin took out a few of them with an exploding disk of his, and decided that he should let his ace in the hole out, so the Titans couldn't keep him from his master plan.

He got up from his set of monitors, and walked over to his apprentice. She was standing completely still, apart from her head which was thrashing violently, trying to get her body to move, when he knew it wouldn't.

"You bastard Slade! Let me go!" Terra shouted, and thrashed harder. He came close to her, and cupped her chin with his hand, bringing to face his.

"You let this happen, Terra. This is all your fault, whether you like it or not. You have to face the consequences of your own actions." He said softly, almost mocking her. Terra tried to get her chin from his grasp, but couldn't move it. She instead spat on his helmet, aiming for his only eye hole. He simply laughed, and wiped away the spittle with the back of his hand, and then slapped her hard across the face with the same hand.

"You disgusting girl. I will enjoy making you kill Beast Boy." Terra gasped, and struggled harder against the suit. Just then a giant green tiger burst from the entrance of their hide out, roaring loudly, and dashing at Slade. He simply stepped back and let his control of Terra make her bring up a boulder, hitting Beast Boy in the stomach while he was in the air, and making Slade grin.

"Well well, seems you have found our little hide away, haven't you Beast Boy. Care to try and defeat me and my apprentice?" He asked. Beast Boy didn't say a word, but simply transformed into a rhino and charged at Slade, he was blocked by another boulder that was put in his way, which he charged through and broke into tiny fragments. Terra was made to summon an earth made platform and float in the air, her eyes glowing yellow and screaming in frustration as she tried to break the control. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew up, trying to get to Terra, but Slade's control just made her reflexes too fast for the bird. He made her throw pointed rocks at him, that he was having a tough time avoiding. One managed to graze his wing, so in a last ditch effort, he flew up above Terra, and turned into a whale.

Terra simply dropped downwards, slipping into the earth, and let the whale make the cavern shake with its weight. Beast Boy changed into his human form, and waited for Terra to resurface. He squinted as he didn't see Slade anywhere in sight. He must have slipped away to escape, Beast Boy thought. Without a second thought, he dodged an incoming boulder aimed at him by turning into a mouse. He looked up to see Terra, her eyes still yellow and standing on a new patch of earth. Small tears were running down her face as she raised her hands. Beast Boy sniffed, and scattered as he heard the rocks rumble from above, trying to avoid being crushed under the weight of them. Terra brought her hands down, and rocks began to smash down onto the floor below.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and rushed to the mouth of the cavern, where it was protected by the metal ceiling, but didn't make it far enough to stop himself getting hit by one of the many falling rocks. He let out a yowl of pain, and was hit by another rock, which trapped his paw underneath it. He changed back into his human form and yelled out in pain, small cuts were littered on his face, and a small pool of blood was forming under the rock. In his human form, he realised that the bone had been shattered, and was sticking out at an odd angle. He gritted his teeth against the pain, and stopped himself from passing out at the initial wave of agonising pain.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled from the earth. She was hovering a few feet above him, tears streaming down her face in horror and frustration at the scene. She had done this, she had hurt Beast Boy, made him bleed and was soon to murder him in cold blood. She yelled out in frustration, trying as hard as she could to stop the control Slade had over her.

"There's no use my apprentice. You cannot escape my control, not now, not ever." Slade said, as he stepped out of the shadows, slowly clapping. "Now, this is your chance. You will kill Beast Boy, and then we shall join the fight above. We shall destroy the Titans tonight, and this city will be ours!"

"No! I will never hurt Beast Boy! This isn't me Beast Boy, this isn't me! Slade is using the suit to control me!" Terra said desperately to the changeling.

"This is you, Terra. Everything that's happened to you is all your fault! You had the chance to walk away from Slade! You had the chance to join us, to live and be a hero! We didn't care that you didn't know how to use your powers! Raven would have taught you control, hell, I would have taught you!" Beast Boy said, tears slowly forming in his eyes "But you went with Slade, you started wearing the suit! You took the easy way out, and now look at what you've done! Only you can stop this now, Terra. We've done all we can, but now it's up to you." Beast Boy said.

"But I can't-" Terra began, before she was made to create a spike of rock by Slade.

"Enough of this, apprentice. It's time to take down the first of the Titans." Slade motioned, and the spike began to fly at Beast Boy's heart.

"No!" Terra said, and yelled in pain as she began to fight and beat the suits influence. She began to scream and shout as she began to pull the spike away from Beast Boy. Her eyes and hair began to glow brilliantly yellow as she fought, her muscles were taught and shaking with the amount of invisible strain on them. Her hair began to rise, seemingly having no gravity.

"NO!" She screamed, and the spike flew directly at Slade. His quick reflexes saved him, and he managed to dive out of the way. "I WILL NOT BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL ANYMORE!" She shouted at Slade, and made the floor crumble below his feet, creating a fissure and making him fall.

The rocks above began to shake as Terra's eyes glowed brighter still. She lifted the rock from Beast Boy's body, and floated over to him. The floor began to violently move, and bursts of lava began to erupt from the fissure that she had created, slowly beginning to fill the cavern.

"Beast Boy, I can't control it!" Terra said, as her hair began to splay out behind her, her power increasing further.

Above ground, the fighting was still in full swing, with most of the bots destroyed by the Titans, and the fight with Slade's monster was still going strong. Danny was using his axe to try and hack away the various parts of the monster, and had almost managed to separate the concrete from the rest of its body. Raven and Starfire were using their power of flight to mount an aerial attack on the monster, distracting it, and managing to land a few powerful blows. Robin, Cyborg and Wulf were slowly taking out the rest of the bots, while they attacked from the ground, leaving a small path of destruction.

The floor began to rumble, and made most of the bots become disorientated, making it easy for a few explosions from Robin and Starfire to take care of most of the remaining ones.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, as he pulled his bow-staff out of the bot he had just finished with. He was sweating and panting, his suit was torn and ripped, and he had a long bleeding scratch across his arm and a graze on the side of his face. He growled as he smashed his bow-staff into another robot, and pulled it out of his face.

"It the ground below. Whatever Terra did has set off a volcano, and-" Cyborg let loose a powerful beam from both of his sonic canons taking out at least ten of the bots "It's going to take out half the city! Beast Boy could be trapped down there!" Cyborg shouted to Robin across the sounds of fighting and robots exploding.

"Damn it, someone needs to go get him." Robin shouted.

"I'll get him!" Danny shouted back. He knew his ghost powers wouldn't last for very much longer, but he would be the quickest, and they didn't know how fast the volcano was going to explode.

"Good! Everyone else, get the hell out. We need to be clear of this place, and try to evacuate everyone we can!" Robin shouted as he flipped over a nearby bot, and let Starfire grab him in mid air.

"_Wulf, ellabori la monstro, kaj poste la infero el!_ [Wulf, finish off the monster, and then get the hell out!]" Danny shouted as the building began to shake and collapse.

"_Jes Fantomo_ [Yes Phantom.]" Wulf growled, and let out a loud howl as he dove at the creature, attacking him relentlessly, claws diving deep into the creature's skin and tearing chunks out of it. Danny sped away from the carnage Wulf was doing to the monster, and dove under the floor, into the cavern.

Danny sped over to Beast Boy and picked him up, but stopped when he saw the amount of blood on the floor, and the wound on his leg.

"No! Terra, you can't! You'll die!" Beast Boy shouted, as he watched Terra work against the flow of the lava.

"I have to Beast Boy; it's the only way to save the city!" She called back, and let herself levitate, her focus solely on the volcano below, and stopping it. Danny turned Beast Boy intangible with him, not giving the conversation a second thought, and flew him high into the air, going through the cavern, flying him into the air above the collapsing building.

"No! You need to go back, you need to save Terra!" Danny heard Beast Boy plead over the sound of the rushing air in his ears. Below, they watched as the building completely collapsed, and yellow light began to shine in between the cracks. An almighty screech was heard as a large amount of dust poured from the cracks and shrouded the ruins from view. Danny stopped, and Beast Boy was silent in his pleas.

"It's too late for her, Beast Boy. She's gone."

.~.~.~.~.

Danny watched from the hospital bed as Beast Boy slept. He had been in a coma for the last three days, and the other Titans were beginning to worry about him not waking up. He had lost a lot of blood, more than any human could have lost without passing out, and even with Raven's healing abilities or Danny's quick thinking to ice his leg; it had been hit and miss for the first day. Danny had volunteered to watch over Beast Boy during that time, to make sure he didn't suddenly get worse without anyone knowing. During the three days the cities citizens had all come back from their various retreats, and city had life had been restored, almost inhumanly quickly. Places that had been destroyed in the siege were all ready to be re-built, with specialist contractors already drawing up plans. It seems that Terra had sacrificed herself, and somehow managed to stop the volcano from erupting, but she had lost her life in the process. Danny had searched the ruins for her body, for a hero's burial, but only came back with a statue. It seemed, in her ultimate sacrifice, she had turned herself to stone. He had been asked by Robin to move the statue to the cave, off the shore of Titan's Tower.

Wulf had taken down the monster, and soon after it was captured from the rubble of the building and the robots, they had all been locked back up and reverted back to the three small time villains that had created the thing. Wulf himself had left through a rip he made, just as the floor began to fall beneath him, and Danny had since got in contact with him. Wulf had told him that he was going to take a few days off in his jungle. Danny had guiltily agreed, and promised not to call on him for a race for a while.

Danny had checked on the location of his parents, but it seemed that wherever they were, they hadn't come back with the citizens and that worried him deeply. The Titans had been happy enough letting him stay in a spare bedroom for a while, but Robin still seemed to suspect him to be more then he appeared. Danny was fine with that, so long that Robin didn't threaten him like had with Wulf, and then it didn't matter.

Danny watched as Beast Boy slowly began to open his eyes, his heart monitor slowly beginning to increase as he awoke. He blinked a few times, before he lifted his head from the pillow, and looked up at Danny.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice little more than a whisper. Danny looked away

"She... Didn't make it." He said, and leaned over to the button to signal the other Titans. Cyborg was the first to get to Beast Boy's room, having his heart monitor's results streamed to his internal system.

"Hey grass stain! How are ya'?" He asked, going the other side of the bed, and gently nudging him on the shoulder. Beast Boy shrugged, too tired and emotionally drained to do anything. Danny knew the signs, and said quietly.

"You've been out for three days, dude. Scared the hell out of everyone. Even Raven was getting worried for you, man. But we saved the city. You saved it, really." Cyborg told him, trying to get Beast Boy to talk. Beast Boy winced when he realised that no one else knew the whole story of what happened down there, apart from him. He could've only told Danny so much before he passed out.

"I think we should leave Beast Boy to himself. He probably needs sleep."

"Yeah, he probably does. Hey, I'll be back later with some tofu cakes and waffles, I know you love them." Cyborg said, and grinned at the changeling. Beast Boy nodded, and closed his eyes, slipping under the covers. Both Danny and Cyborg left, and told the others about Beast Boy's condition.

Beast Boy thought about the last thing Terra said to him. She had been so brave, and so stupid. He should have saved her. He should have done something to stop her from sacrificing himself, anything. He left tears fall from his eyes again, and felt the wave of tiredness hit him. He had loved her; she had been his best friend, and one of the only people he could tell anything too. He had wanted so much for them both, but now he knew that it wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. With a final sigh, he let himself fall into a fitful sleep.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Heh, this chapter isn't quite as late as the last one, but I only just had time to finish it. And it's over 5,000 words long! That's a personal record, that I'm quite happy with. Anyway, I'm sorry to kill Terra like that, but that's how it goes in canon, and as much as I've taken artistic liberties in this story arc, I didn't want to mess with the end result.**

**So Slade's gone! Dead, or so it seems. So what does that mean for Danny, or for Penny? Will she disappear from his life, or will something else happen? Only the next chapter will tell!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**

**P.S. I'm currently looking for a quick Beta for this story, as many of you have suggested it to me. I just want someone to look it over and just point out the small errors in my prose, more than anything else.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She looked down at herself, a villain in disguise, a spy for hire. That's what she thought she was. She knew she was. She just hoped that she hadn't been through this all in vain. Slade had contacted her several times, asking her to get specific details about the boy, and she had been finding them out easily enough. Danny had been very forthcoming with the information, almost like he wanted to share it with her now that his two best friends were a few states away. She could understand that. If she had been forced to leave the HIVE and work with some other amateurs, she would have felt very out of place, like Danny did. She also knew the score with his troubles with the Titans and, in turn, told Slade.

Her only problem these days was trying to stay on the job. She found herself thinking of his problems and how much alike they were. They had both had powers thrust upon them, sentenced to hide their existence from their loved ones from constant fears of being left and abandoned. She listened to him prattle on about his adventures with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, as they fought ghost after ghost. It had been a lot harder on him without the help of his two friends, he had confessed to her one day. The Titans were no good, as the ghosts were usually quick and fast in their destructive paths, and so by the time they arrived, Danny was usually finished with the ghost, and had sucked them into the 'Fenton Thermos' as he called it. She smiled at the thought of him explaining his dad's fascination with all things Fenton.

She had listened to more than she was ever suppose to hear, so much that was useless to her case, but her curiosity found it very interesting. She sighed. She knew that she was getting too attached to the guy, but they had genuinely become friends, even if they were two sides of the same coin. She had always listened to her infiltration instructor when he had warned her to not get too close to her subjects, but Danny? He genuinely seemed innocent, unlike her.

She had just come away from the location of Slade's latest series of commands he had left since his apparent death. She had acted like any other citizen, and left the city when Slade had taken over. Slade had been annoyed at her for loosing Danny, while he had been missing and he had taken to use a back-up plan, and make that Titan, Terra, his new apprentice, until Danny came back. She had almost been failed on her assignment; until she had gotten word that Slade had left work for her to do, until his apparent return. It would make her assignment at least a few months, to a year, longer, but she knew that if she did well on this, she wouldn't need to worry about graduating. Slade was a big enough Super Villain to let her not worry about passing any other exam till she left HIVE.

She made her way up to her apartment, two bedrooms, one bathroom and barely any personal belongings. She had a few sets of clothes, a few books she was reading, toiletries and basic furniture as well as her surveillance. But Slade had made sure she had weapons though; she had been trained on how to use all types of anti-ghost weaponry, from the disguised Fenton Specter Deflector, the Fenton Jack-O-Nine-Tails, Fenton Bazooka and Fenton Wrist Laser, all supplied and built for by Wilson Industries, and designed by the Fenton's, as well as all her training on various conventional weapons.

She paced around her room and looked herself in the mirror, and noticed the hideous purple hair she had. She scowled at it disapprovingly, and thought back to her old hair. She loved her natural hair but, unfortunately, it had been said that Danny liked outrageous girls, not plain blond. She looked at her eyes too, the stupid contacts she had to wear hid her yellow eyes itched like mad. The things she did for this job. _'Oh well, at least I won't be failed like last time.'_ She thought. She had been tasked with scouting on the Titans, writing reports on all of their social habits, but she had been caught by Beast Boy, of all the people. She had been failed that, and only got through to the next year by her test results.

Slade had ordered her to find out more about the Fenton Ghost Files he had told her about. Apparently Slade himself couldn't hack into the computer himself because the encryption on it would have taken too long to get through, and breaking in would have caused too much suspicion, so she had been tasked with breaking in herself and stealing it manually.

She had gained his trust enough to learn about the different ghosts, but nothing about the ones Slade had been after. He hadn't told her much in the stuff he had left her, just that the files on 'Dan', 'Vortex' and 'Nocturne' were needed critically. Danny hadn't told her about any of these. She knew that they were needed for Slade's plan, for Danny to become an apprentice, but why did Slade's plans involve other ghosts?

A knock at the door derailed her train of though. She put on a fake smile, and looked herself in the mirror. Lots of the jerks and low life's who were living in the other apartments had come to the door hoping to score with her, or at least sexually assault her. She usually left them with a few broken limbs and ribs for their troubles, and most of the residence had received the message, though some kept coming back for more. She may be a criminal, but she detested any sort of sexual assault. She had moved to a dangerous neighborhood, purposefully of course. Low rent and suspicious activities all over, the noise of her firing her weapons would be left unchecked in such a place.

She opened the door, ready to beat any man who might want to attack her, when she realised just who it was. It was Danny. She had a momentary panic, before she managed to mentally calm herself.

"Danny! Why are you here?" She asked, not knowing how he could have found her. Danny put a hand on the back of his neck, and looked a little sheepish.

"Well, you see, my parents haven't come back since the takeover, and the people I had stayed with since then kinda don't want me crashing in their house anymore. I know the school has that home recovery program, but who wants to stay at school while it's not open? I thought it would be better to stay with a friend for a while, right?" He explained, going a little red.

"W-well, yeah I guess that would make sense. But my place is a state, and my parents aren't here. They're on a trip to Tokyo." She lied, using the two fake parents her cover story had given her. Danny's hand dropped, and he looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, erm, okay. Well it was just an idea anyway." He said, and turned to leave. Penny growled in frustration at what she was about to do, knowing that Slade would kill her if he ever realised.

"No. Stay. Seriously, stay. I've got a fold out couch and a few blankets you can use. Just don't go in my parent's room. They're really private about their room." She told him, and mentally slapped herself. She had stored all the weapons she had gotten for the assignment in the small closet in her spare room and had most of her notes on him and the various things she had learned about the Ghost Zone from him in there too.

He smiled and picked up the small duffle bag, she assumed that was full of clothes, and put it on the sofa he was going to sleep on. He took the place in, and saw how small it was, as well as how dank and dark the whole place was. Not a single photo of the family in the place. It was all completely clean, and had very little in the way of creature comforts. An old TV plugged into the wall, a small kitchen with a microwave oven and a fridge.

"It's nice. Quaint." He said, trying to compliment the place. Penny cringed, and shook her head. "It's empty. There's nothing in here, and that's just how my family like it." She lied. "My parents prefer to stay in Tokyo. They leave me here for most of the year so I can have an American education."

"And they don't let you decorate?" Danny asked, confused

"Nope. They think that I would just end up painting the walls black and destroying the place with 'Satanic rituals'." She said sarcastically. Danny laughed, and smiled at her.

"Heh. Let me guess, because of your choice in look?" He asked thinking of Sam and her parents.

"Yup. God, parents are annoying." Penny said, keeping up the lie. Danny nodded, and looked sheepish again as his stomach rumbled. Penny laughed

"Come on, Ghosty, let's go get some lunch."

.~.~.~.~.

Danny and Penny strolled away from the ice-cream booth on the pier, each with a large ice-cream in their hands, the sun was shining bright in the sky, and the place was packed by tourists and various citizens soaking up the sun. Danny began to furiously lick away, trying to stop the ice-cream from melting and getting all over his hands.

"Hey, calm down! It's not like you can't keep it cool with a little help with your powers." She said, laughing at the look of concentration on his face.

"Too late." He said, and finished off his blueberry ice-cream with a final lick. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're such an idiot." She said, and then her face turned to a scowl as she felt her ice cream drip down her arm.

"Told you so!" Danny said childishly, and poked his blue colored tongue out at her.

"You're such a child." She said happily, and wiped the ice-cream off her elbow. Her face suddenly fell as she saw who was heading towards them from the other end of the pier and she groaned. "Great. Come one Danny, let's get out of here."

"Wait, why? I thought we were going to get some pizza from the place across the street."

"We can order from my apartment." She said quickly, and grabbed him by the arm, leading him away.

"Hey! Pink hair!" They both heard a small distance away. Penny cringed, and turned to face her class mates. She could tell it was Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd and Bumble Bee even in their various disguises, and across the pier.

"Hey Pink-hair, how are ya?" Jinx said with a fake southern accent. Penny held an eye roll, and crossed her arms.

"Good, I guess. I thought I made it clear I didn't want anything to do with your little gang, Hex." Penny said. Jinx glared at her for giving her such an obvious nickname.

"Well aren't you such an _Angel._" She said, grinning at her genius. "What, you don't want to let your little boyfriend here that you're a-" She was cut off by a small cough from Kyd Wykkyd.

"Don't." He said. Jinx looked a little sheepish, embarrassed at her own stupidity. "Well, it was nice seeing you around, Pink-hair. Come by the club when you're finished playing goody too shoes with your boyfriend." She winked and walked away, letting the other two villains follow her. Penny sighed, and leaned against the railing.

"God I hate those guys." She breathed deeply and shook her head. If Danny had thought twice about what they had said, she could have been in real trouble with the Head Mistress, and worst of all, Slade.

"Who were they?" Danny asked, confused and a little curious about Penny's history.

"They're no one." She said, trying to shrug it off. Danny raised his eyebrows

"I don't buy it. What did that guy dressed in blue stop the other girl saying?" Penny sighed, and looked Danny in the eye.

"I was in a gang. Not too long ago, anyway. It was in Gotham; we used to hang out and start gang wars. Because my parents were in Tokyo all the time, they almost never found out. But when they did, they moved to Jump City, you know, where there no gangs, just super villains who can take over the city." She lied, and smiled bitter sweetly. "I didn't know that my old gang had moved cities."

"Are you going to join up again?" Danny asked, curious. Penny laughed, and closed her eyes. This lie was getting way too complex for her liking.

"Nah, I grew out of gangs. Now all I want to do is get good grades. Though, with the school shut and the year almost over, I doubt that I'm going to pass anyway." Danny lent back on the bars with her, and looked up at the sky.

"Can I just say; I had an alter motive for asking to stay at yours. My parents are missing, but I have a feeling I know where they are." Danny said, turning his head to look at her. "I need someone to help me go into the Ghost Zone and search for my family with me." Penny's eyes furrowed and she looked for any signs of deceit in his eyes. There were none, he genuinely trusted her enough to help him. This was great for her assignment, but she almost wanted to decline. She really had gotten too deep with him. Although she had lied and cheated him, she trusted him, and he trusted her. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _She thought to herself

"Sure, I'll help. Just… I'm not much of a fighter." She said to him, and he smiled.

"Heh, I suspected as much." He said cheekily, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and punched him gently on the shoulder.

"Whatever ghosty."

A little while later, they were all strapped in the Specter Speeder down in Danny's parent's lab. It looked the same as ever, except the test tubes were slowly growing things on them, as the liquid inside began to react with eh ectoplasm in the air. Penny almost gagged as she smelt the stench of decaying ectoplasm and the various specimens and experiments that hadn't been disposed of.

"Sorry about the smell, I didn't want to disturb my parent's experiments. Who all I know, they might have wanted to study decaying ectoplasm. " He said, and grinned apologetically at Penny. She simply rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

Penny had noticed the computer system that was down here, and knew that if any information on the ghost's Slade wanted even existed, then it would be on there. She had made a mental note to try and sneak down here when she was alone in the house. If she could get hold of whatever the computer held, it might cut the time her assignment took in half, and meant that she wouldn't have to hang around with Danny much longer, something she knew needed to happen sooner or later.

She looked around the driving compartment that she as Danny sat in and watched as his eyes darted left and right, reading the displays in front of him on the dashboard that he had memorized.

"Okay, so the ecto-levels are normal in the fuel bay… The radiation levels are normal in the weapons system… The hand brake is off… Good!" He said to himself and put his hands on the wheel in front of him. "Oh yeah, you might want to wear these." He said, and handed Penny a pair of strange green headphones. "These get rid of any spectral noise that you might hear, and also works as a communicator to Specter Speeder." He said, and smiled at her. She put them on, and looked out at the mass of green swirls that was in front of them. Danny powered up the Speeder and it began to hover.

"This is going to tingle." He said to her, and pushed the Speeder forward into the portal. She shivered against the cold as she felt the temperature drop by at least ten degrees as they entered the Ghost Zone. Danny turned the heating up in the vehicle, then began to search the dials and buttons for something. He pushed a few of them, and a display popped out.

"_Real world item detected."_ A computerised voice said from the speakers, and showed a radar with a small dot located a few miles from them. Danny tapped the dot, and four shapes appeared. Two women that Penny recognised as Danny's mother and sister, and one man that was obviously his farther, as well as another Specter Speeder.

"Do you know where that is?" She asked Danny. He shook his head, but took out a large scroll and checked it. Penny looked at it too, and saw that it was a map of the Ghost Zone, or so she guessed. It had the same green background that the Ghost Zone seemed to be made of, along with the various doors that kept popping up left and right of where they were steadily gliding too. But the map was moving; various purple portals kept popping up, and then vanishing, along with doors that kept suddenly appearing into existence all over the zone, and huge floating monuments, like one of an ancient Greek temple, or an island in the shape of a skull. Penny couldn't make sense of the map, but it seemed to make perfect sense to Danny, who put it down, and checked the radar once again.

"Damn it. I should've known he would have them." Danny swore under his breath. He put the Speeder into the next gear and sped up, heading for one of the doors. "We've got to get to them before Walker decides to get rid of them." Danny said, his knuckles white against the wheel.

"Walker who? The one that locked you up for rule breaking?" Penny asked, recalling one of the adventures he had told her about.

"Yup. And he probably captured them so he could capture me when I went looking for them." He said

"So what are we going to do?" Penny asked, though knowing the answer before he said it.

"We're going to get captured. Come on, we've got to make good time. Walker's probably got impatient after waiting over a week for me to appear." Danny said as he sped through the door, into a ghost's lair.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Heh, so Penny isn't Penny after all. But she also isn't Jinx, like most of you thought. So who is she? None of you have guessed correctly so far, but I know a few clever people out there will have spotted the clue I left (Although many of you probably think she's an OC, trust me, she isn't.)**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


End file.
